Life In Magnolia
by Navigirl101
Summary: New town. New place. New girl. Erina Weismann just moved in Magnolia with her cousin Shevy Sullivan. They were going to see the Starry Hills when they meet Sting and Rogue, Sabertooth wizards. What Erina and Shevy didn't know was that they were going to have so many adventures with these wizards.
1. Starry Hills

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

Erina Weismann was walking down the streets of Magnolia. She has just moved here. She was looking for the Starry Hills. Rumors say that at night the stars and the moon would shine like diamonds. It was her dream to come here. As she doze off she stumbled upon a wizard guild. "Sorry!" she peeped. A guy with blonde hair and a guy with black hair walked to her.

"Want to join our guild?" asked the blonde guy.

"I'm very sorry sir but I'm looking for the Starry Hills. Do you know where it is?" asked Erina.

"Follow us." he said. It was silent the whole way until Erina broke it.

"May I ask What's you name?" asked Erina.

"I'm Sting and this is Rogue." Sting pointed to the guy with black hair. He waved. It took a very long to arrive there. Erina saw a waterfall. She threw her flats at Rogue who caught them. She jumped down the waterfall. "Erina!" Rogue shouted and Sting and Rogue ran down. They sighed of relief to find her perfectly fine. "You can't jump down the waterfall like that!" said Sting. Erina pouted. The tip of her finger touched the water. The water lifted up and she threw it at Sting. He dodged it.

"If that's how you want it then come at me!" Erina giggled. Her hand touched and she lifted the water and shaped it into a bomb. She threw it. It missed. And hit Rogue. It wet his hair and face. He gritted his teeth and walked in the water and splashed Erina's whole body. "Thank you Rogue." said Erina. Sting and Rogue looked confused. She went under the water and grabbed Sting and pulled him down. She went up. Then Sting. They all laughed.

Then it turned dark. Erina got out of the water completely wet. So is Sting. Erina looked up and saw the stars and moons. It was like diamonds in the sky. Sting grabbed Erina's hand and followed Rogue to the tops of the hills. They sat down.

"Erina?"

"Hm?"

"Are you a wizard?" asked Sting.

"No. Well at least I don't think so. I was raised by a water dragon. She taught me how to defend my self, and taught me words. It might sound crazy to you."

"Not at all. We were raised by dragons too." Then all of a sudden a girl with pastel pink hair came running up the hill. "Erina! You went here without me!" said the girl. Erina sighed and continued to look at the sky. The girl stopped in her tracks when she saw Sting and Rogue. She walked slowly to Erina. "Erina? Who are these boys you're hanging with, or are you dating two guys at once?" asked the girl. Erina slapped her shoulder. Sting and Rogue looked away.

"Guys, this is my cousin Shevy, Shevy these are my friends, Sting and Rogue." Shevy waved and sat down. Erina continued to tell her story.

"So you two were raised by dragons too?" asked Erina. They both nodded their heads. "Shevy you hear that? We aren't alone anymore!" Shevy nodded. "YAY!"

"So you're mother was a water dragon?" Erina nodded.

"Droplexia taught me to write, read, and even taught me magic to defend myself. But...she left me alone. It was July 7 777 at that time. But she taught me to move on and to keep on living." By the time she was done with her sentence tears were streaming. She wiped them quickly and smiled.

"Shevy's dragon was the same thing. Her crystal dragon, Amethystia was so pretty! She shined at night!" Shevy blushed a little bit. Sting stretched and laid on ground.

"Let's crash here tonight! I am so tired I can't walk." Everyone agreed and slept on the grass. The wind blew and the grass and trees blew with it. It was beautiful.

Sting saw Erina shivering and gave her his jacket. Rogue did the same with Shevy. Rogue looked at Sting and they fist bumped. Sting lay his arms stretched. Erina took a peek at Sting. _He does look a little cute when he's sleeping_ Erina thought. Shevy thought the same thing to Rogue. Erina looked at the sky and saw shooting stars. She stood up and went to the waterfall and sat down. A few seconds later Sting came too. No one said a word as Sting sat down next to Erina.

Not soon after they fell asleep together by the flowing waterfall.

A blue butterfly and a white butterfly flew past them.

What Erina and Shevy didn't know was that their dragons were watching them the whole time.


	2. Morning!

**Disclaimer! I don't own Fairy Tail!**

The sun was beaming brightly on Sting and Erina. Today was going to be a very hot day today. Erina woke up from the light and sat up. She rubbed her eyes to get used to the light. _Is today going to be that hot? Maybe I should go to the beach._ Erina thought. She decided to wake up Sting.

"Wake up Sting. It's morning. C'mon it's morning. Wake up buttface!" shouted Erina. Sting said a curse word under his breath. Erina crossed her arms. All of a sudden Sting shot up. "Sorry. I was really tired last night." said Sting.

"I don't blame ya! I was tired too!" said Erina. She stood up and stretched. "Let's go check if Shevy is sleeping with your twin dragon!" said Erina. She giggled at the thought.

"Let's go check if Rogue is sleeping with your twin dragon." Sting held in his laugh. Then Erina was thinking.

"Wait. Me and Shevy are somewhat twin dragons too?" Asked Erina.

"Yep! I noticed that when you shape water into a crystal it looks like a real crystal. Just like Shevys!" Sting said. Erina smiled. Then she motioned Sting to follow. They both tiptoed back to Shevy and Rogue. Erina was not surprised to see Shevys face next to Rogue. Erina and Sting both held in their laugh. Erina grabbed her phone and took a pic.

Erina soon couldn't hold it in any longer. She ran far away with Sting. They stopped and laughed their butts off. Erina stopped and wiped tears off her face with her hand. "Wow. Now that was awesome. Let's go eat breakfast! I am hungry!" said Erina. She grabbed Stings hand and ran down the hill.

When they were down the hill Sting pulled his hand away. Erina rolled her eyes. Sting was blushing a little bit. "What's wrong with just grabbing a guys hand?" asked Erina. Sting ignored her question and started to walk. Erina caught up with him. They walked to a coffee shop.

They drank and ate. It was so delicious. As they ate Sting looked at Erina noticing little details about her. She had blue eyes and had aquamarine colored hair. No freckles or dimples either. After they were done they went to check on Rogue and Shevy. They were so cute together!

When they got there they saw Rogue and Shevy giggling at something on Shevys phone. "What are you guys laughing at?" asked Sting as he looked over at Rogues shoulder. Shevy quickly turned off her phone.

"Nothing!" shouted Shevy. Erina walked over to them. Erina went to her photo gallery and showed them both a picture. It was the picture this morning. They both blushed. Erina and Sting laughed like crazy. "Oh yeah? Look at this!" shout Shevy. She went to her photo gallery and showed them a picture. It was Erina and Sting sleeping together too. Face to face. Now it was their turn to blush.

"Delete that now Shevy." Shevy nodded her head no.

"Only if you delete that picture." Shevy protested.

"Wanna go?" asked Erina. Shevy nodded. Erina grabbed a whole bunch of water and made it into a dragon. Erina sat on it. Shevy made a pink crystal dragon and sat on it. They flew up. Attacking each other like crazy!

"I can't believe they're doing this right now." said Rogue.

"Oh I wanna beat Shevy right now. Erina! Let me hop on!" shouted Sting. Erina nodded and flew down letting Sting get on. Shevy flew down and let Rogue get on. They were going to have a huge fight against each other. This was going to be hectic!


	3. Fighting

**Disclaimer! I don't own Fairy tail!**

"Roar of the water dragon!"

"Claw of the crystal dragon!" Erina, Sting, Shevy, and Rogue were fighting each other. Erina's water dragon charged at Shevy's crystal dragon. The dragons roared. Erina stood up on her dragons head, ready to jump at Shevy. It was a really risky thing to do.

Then the right time came. Shevy was in the open. Erina jumped at her having her fist engulfed with water. Shevy shielded herself but went back a little bit on her dragon. Rogue helped her fight but Erina fell down. She had a smile on her face. Then Erina's dragon came and caught her.

"Sting. As I was fighting I was noticing your power and understading them. Can you attack my dragon with your magic?" asked Erina. Sting made a confused face but did it anyways. As he attacked it he was noticing that the dragon was getting a much lighter color.

"What is happening? Am I breaking it?" asked Sting.

"No! It's getting more powerful!" Sting smirked. He came up next to Erina.

"If our magic collides and does well then we can do a unison raid. Are you capable of this?" asked Sting. He has his game face on, ready to defeat Shevy and Rogue. Erina nodded. They put their backs and hands together.

Shevy didn't know what they were saying cause of her crystal dragon roaring. Rogue knew but wanted to see this action of the two.

Shevy was confused but kept staring.

"Unison Raid!" White and Blue light blasted To Shevy and Rogue. It hit both of them and fell down. Luckily Shevy's dragon caught them in the nick of time and set them down. Erina and Sting upped of and went towards them two.

"Sooooooooooo sorry! I didn't think it would hurt that bad!" said Erina. She hugged Shevy. She was crying tears of sadness. "I thought that you would be fine! Sting!" Erina glared at him. Her bright blue eyes turned a dark hazel blue. Her crying stopped. Her vibrant aquamarine hair turned dark blue. Scales were forming around her face. "What have you've done?!" shouted Erina.


	4. New Recruit!

**Disclaimer! I don't own Fairy tail! I only own the OC's.**

"What have you done? I trusted you for not hurting her but you did! Sting why?!" shouted Shevy. Sting walked to her and hugged her. Immediately everything turned back to normal. Erina's eyes, hair, everything! "That better? Look, I'm sorry!" Sting said. Erina had tears steaming.

"I am so sorry! Sting!" Erina hugged him, crying. Sting patted her head. After a few minutes she stopped and pulled away. Shevy smiled and walked to Erina. Shevy smiled lightly and put a hand on Rogue's shoulder. "Up! I'm injured." Rogue was blushing while giving Shevy a piggy _back_ ride. Erina walked next to Rogue, sting alongside her.

It was still morning and the sun was still beaming. This was going to be a cloudless day. The. Erina remembered something. "You guys wanna go to the beach? We can chill there and play in the water. There's also snacks there too!" said Erina. They already arrived at the wizard guild, Sabertooth.

"Sounds great but first..." Sting walked over and grabbed a stamp. "Join our guild! It'll be nice to have another two dragon slayer here!" Sting said smiling. Erina had her mouth open. She then nodded her head, jumping around crazily. "We're joining a guild! Yay!" shouted Erina.

"What color?" asked Sting.

"Aquamarine! Duh!"

"I'll take a pastel pink." Sting stamped Erina on the left corner of her back. Shevys guild mark was on her left thigh. Erina jumped around and dancing that she didn't notice that people were staring at her. She stopped quickly and stood next to Shevy, while blushing slightly. "Let me introduce you to them okay?" Sting asked. Erina and Shevy nodded and followed Sting to the middle of the room.

"Everyone! Please welcome our new recruits, Erina and Shevy!" Everyone cheered. Each one welcoming them both. Everyone greeted and shook hands.

"I never knew a guild would be so lively from just two people." Erina said to Shevy. She shrugged. Sting walked over to Erina and picked her up. "Oh my god! Sting! Put me down buttface!" shouted Erina. Everyone gasped. Erina blushed and stayed limp. A guy walked over to her.

"Ya know, you're talking to the master here." Erina blushed a bright red.

"I am so sorry. Please forgive master. I did NOT know." Erina said still blushing. Sting laughed.

"You don't have to talk to me like that. They're just joking!" Sting set her down and ruffled her hair. "Enjoy the place! Let loose." Sting said. Erina smiled and sat at the bar. Shevy smiled at how Erina was having fun. Rogue then walked over and smiled. "Fun huh?" Shevy smiled and nodded. She grabbed his hand. "Show me around! I wanna get to know this place!" Shevy said smiling brightly. Rogue blushed and nodded showing around Shevy while talking to her about many things that happens in Sabertooth.

everyone was celebrating and drinking and having fun. Some people were even too excited that they even got drunk. Good thing Sting, Rogue, and Shevy didnt. Erina too. Sabertooth is such a lively place and a just right home for Erina and Shevy.

This is going to be such an adventure for the four of them!


	5. Nowi and Lissa

**Disclaimer! I don't own Fairy Tail!**

Everyone in Sabertooth were celebrating because of their two new recruits! But then all of a sudden Erina remembered something urgent. "Shevy we forgot about Nowi and Lissa! Let's go check on them back home. I'm worried!" Shevy nodded in agreement and they speed walked out the door. Sting and Rogue noticed them leaving and followed them. Not soon after they caught up.

"Hey! Erina! Shevy! What are you guys doing?" said Sting as he went up to them. Erina jumped at the sound of Sting's voice.

"Oh! Sting! We something urgent to catch up on. Wanna come?" asked Erina. Sting nodded and followed the two. They walked for a few moments until they reached a house.

"Okay. Hold on a second." said Erina as she got out her keys. She unlocked the door and went in. There was faint arguing in the other room. Shevy motioned them to the sound and they tiptoed to the other room. They looked around the corner and saw two cats arguing with each other. Erina and Shevy sighed of relief.

"It's just our two exceeds. You know what they are right?" asked Shevy. Sting and Rogue nodded and told them about Lector and Frosch. Then a red cat looked at the Erina.

"Well Nowi. It looks like they're here. No worries now. And we don't have to look for them." The white cat saw Erina and ran to her.

"Erina! I missed you!" said Nowi, a white exceed. Erina hugged her cat. Then everyone went to the living room and sat on the couch.

"Shevy, can you tell me who are these people?" asked the red cat, Lissa. Shevy and Erina explained everything and who these people are. They both especially told them about Lector and Frosch. Nowi was overjoyed to hear the news. Lissa was just smiling and happy. Sting smiled and patted Nowi's head. "Do you wanna meet Lector, Nowi?" asked Sting. Nowi nodded in excitement and grabbed Sting's hand and led him out of the house. Everyone followed.

They walked until they reached Sabertooth. They entered. Nowi and Lissa looked around wondering what is this place. Then they ran into two cats as well. Nowi hid behind Erina. "Erina. Who are those cats?" asked Nowi. Sting explained who is the red cat and Rogue explained who is the green cat with the frog costume.

"Hi Lector! My name is Nowi! Nice to meetcha!" Nowi said smiling. Lector greeted Nowi and grabbed Nowi's hand and told her to follow him. Frosch greeted Lissa and they both clicked perfectly. They walked in the direction where Lector and Nowi ran off to. Erina giggled and Shevy smiled. They were happy that they got new friends. Sting laughed.

"What's so funny Sting?" asked Erina.

"You know. Lector might get a girlfriend one day." Sting held in his laugh. Erina laughed at the thought of Nowi and Lector together. Sting and Erina laughed while Shevy and Rogue rolled their eyes. Rogue led Shevy to the bar.

"Nowi is way too young for that!" Erina said wiping her eyes. Sting rolled his eyes and said that "For them, it's never too young." Nowi and Lector came walking along. When Erina saw them, she nudged Sting with her elbows. Sting and Erina held in their laughter.

"Erina, Sting, what's so funny?" asked Nowi. Sting whispered everything to Nowi. She blushed at the thought. She then grabbed Lector's hand and went in the other direction.

"Look how cute they look when they're holding hands! So adorable." Nowi heard Erina and came back. Lector waiting for her.

"What about you and Sting huh? Think about that!" said Nowi and stomped away with Lector running after her. Erina turned a light pink and rubbed her elbows. Sting just turned away. They both heard a giggle from Nowi and Lector. Erina smiled and rolled her eyes, her face still a light pink. Erina saw Shevy and Rogue sitting together and motioned Sting to follow.

Erina and Sting went in to listen to what they were saying. "We should totally get Lector and Nowi together. They are so cute!" said Shevy. Rogue nodded in agreement.

"AHEM! I think so too." said Sting. Shevy and Rogue jumped.

"Don't scare me like that!" Shevy said. Erina sat next to her. Sting sat too. They talked about their cats and how they met them. Not soon after Nowi, Lissa, Lector, and Frosch joined in too. They talked for hours and hours. It was almost midnight even!

"We should go to sleep! I am like super tired." said Shevy and everyone nodded in agreement.

"I think we got some extra rooms or something. If not then we can sleep in my room! A sleepover or something." Sting said. Erina went to check some empty rooms. Some of them were trashed or taken.

"No room! Yay sleepover!" said Erina. Sting, Erina, Nowi, Lector and Frosch were happy but Shevy, Rogue, and Lissa were not. They slept in the same room anyway. Erina and Shevy got the bed with their exceeds while Sting and Rogue got the floor with their exceeds.

"You know. The stars are so pretty tonight." Sting said. Everyone nodded.

"I hope they're like this tomorrow. Goodnight everyone!" Erina stared off into the darkness light.

 _Why can't I sleep? I was tired a minute ago._ Erina thought. She sat up. At the same time Sting did too. They looked at each other and smiled. Sting motioned Erina to follow him. They went out of the room and went outside of the guild. Sting sat down and Erina did too. "Aren't you tired Sting?" asked Erina. Sting nodded his head no. He pointed to the stars. They both sat and looked at the stars. They both were staring endlessly into the night until they fell asleep.

It was such a wonderful day today.

That night Erina dreamt of a beautiful island where there was paradise everywhere. She hoped that would come true one day.


	6. Jobs After Jobs

Anime/Manga » Fairy Tail » **Life In Magnolia**

Author: Navigirl101

1\. Starry Hills 2. Morning! 3. Fighting 4. New Recruit! 5. Nowi and Lissa 6. Jobs After Jobs

Rated: T - English - Romance/Adventure - Published: 07-21-16 - Updated: 08-08-16

id:12061956

 **Disclaimer! I don't own Fairy Tail!**

Erina woke up from the sound is Shevys voice. "Wake up sleepy head! It's time to go to the coffee shop to get our daily dose of hot coffee and sweets." Erina shot up from just thinking of cake pops and mocha lottes. She just noticed that she was sleeping on a bed, not on the floor.

"Weren't I sleeping outside last night?" Asked Erina.

"Sting carried you in. He thought that you felt uncomfortable sleeping on hard rocks." Erina rubbed her eyes and she told Shevy to get out of her room to change. She brushed her teeth and combed her hair. She went downstairs. Everyone was awake.

 _I am such a late sleeper. I should really sleep more earlier._ Erina thought. _She_ saw Shevy and walked over to her. She was at the bar with Sting and Rogue.

"Morning." said Erina.

"Ready to go?" asked Shevy. Erina nodded.

"What about Sting and Rogue?" asked Erina.

"We'll come back. Don't worry!" Shevy and Erina walked to the coffee shop and drank and ate.

It was the same day after day. Wake up, coffee shop, jobs, sleep, repeat.

It has been a month after Erina and Shevy joined Sabertooth. They went on jobs after jobs to get jewels to pay rent at their house. Erina and Shevy were in Erinas room. "Shevy, we gotta pay rent pretty soon. I think that we need to go on bigger jobs to get more jewels." said Erina. She was laying on her bed. Shevy who was reading her book nodded.

"Shevy are you listening to me?!" Shevy put her book down and nodded yes.

"We are just fine. Go to sleep Erina. We have to go on another job tomorrow."Shevy closed the door and let Erina sleep.

The next day Erina and Shevy walked to Sabertooth. They already had their daily dose of coffee. They walked to the request board ignoring everyone and grabbed a piece of paper. They both didn't care what they chose. They walked to Sting and Rogue.

"Another job? Don't you take breaks?" asked Sting. Erina groaned and Shevy sighed. They were really tired from going on jobs after jobs. Sting grabbed the paper and put it down.

"Maybe you guys should go on a better job then just getting rid of moles in a town. It only pays for 50,000." Sting said. He thought for a moment.

"Maybe you should go with us. You know. A much harder one. It could be fun." Sting said. Erina nodded and Shevy put a thumb up. Rogue and Sting walked to the request board and chose one out.

"How about this one?" Erina took the paper and started to read. She handed it over to Shevy who read it too.

"Get a really rare rainbow flower up in a mountain. Great. It's gonna be cold." said Shevy. She grabbed a scarf and ringed it over her neck.

"I'm ready lets go." The four of them walked out of the guild. Erina and Shevy were so tired that they were dragging their feet. Sting picked up Erina.

"What are you doing? I'm doing the best I can to not be tired." Erina said.

"Just rest okay?" Rogue did the same to Shevy.

Then Erina remembered something. "We gotta take a train. Ugh! Noooooo." Erina went limp. She was not looking forward to this. Nobody was.

They went on the train to go to the mountain. When the train started to move the four of them got motion sickness. How nice. I took 4 hours to get there and then walk the rest. It was snowing and freezing.

"Sting carry me more. Please. I'm also cold. Shevy, can I borrow your scarf?" Shevy nodded her head no. Erina pouted. Sting have her a piggy back ride.

 _He is so warm. I wish I could stay like this forever._ Erina thought. She wasnt cold anymore.

This job is going to take really long.


	7. Mission: Successful

**I don't think that I need to do the disclaimers anymore. This is the last time. Disclaimer! I don't own Fairy Tail!**

In a matter of seconds Erina fell asleep on Stings back. Shevy giggled at the sight of it. Then all of a sudden snow fell much harder and it became much colder. "I think it's a blizzard. Lets go take shelter." Rogue said. They found a cave and went inside.

Sting set Erina down. "If only we had Natsu here he could of made a fire." Sting said sighing.

"Who is Natsu?" Shevy asked. Sting explained who Natsu was and that he was a dragon slayer too. Shevy nodded. Erina woke up right after. "What? Okay, I was once warm and now I am cold. I was dreaming of me being in bed in winter the heater on. I was so warm!" Erina said smiling at her dream.

"Well Erina. Your "cozy" bed was actually Stings back." Shevy said giggling. Erina turned red. She shook her head.

"Where are we?" asked Erina. Shevy explained why they were in a cave. Erina nodded and they sat in silence. All of a sudden the exit to the outside was blocked by rocks and they all saw three silhouettes walking.

"Great Natsu! The exit is blocked now!"

"Well who cares! We'll have to find a way out."

"I'm starving. Who wants fish?" The four stood up and they saw a guy with pink hair, a girl with blonde hair, and a blue exceed. Sting and Rogue walked to them.

"Hey Natsu! What're you doing here?" Sting asked the guy with pink hair. The five of them talked a bit. Erina and Shevy walked to them.

"Oh! Guys! This is Erina and Shevy, new Sabertooth members!" Sting explained. Erina and Shevy greeted them. Happy, the blue exceed pulled out a fish and gave it to Erina.

"Here! Fish!" Happy said smiling. Erina bowed and took the fish. Natsu cooked it for her and Erina shared it with her teammates. They talked and talked and the 2 teams decided to explore the cave together. They walked straight in the dark cave with only Natsus flames as light.

As they were walking Natsu explained his mission and Sting explained his mission. Natsus team was supposed to get a special kind of ice for someone. Rogue, Sting, Natsu, and happy we're talking while Erina, Shevy, and Lucy, the blonde celestial Mage, talked with eachother. The three of them decided to have a sleepover after they were done with their mission.

After a while they saw light and a rainbow flower. "There it is Sting, Rogue! Let's get it!" Erina said running towards the flower.

"Erina wait!" It was too late. The flower was on a weird monster thing and it grabbed Erina with one of its arms. All of them ran towards it. It grabbed Lucy and Shevy too!

"I guess it's only after the girls! Let's go!" Sting, Rogue, Natsu, attacked the monster with Happy as support. Lucy struggled to get one of her celestial keys and succeeded. She grabbed Leo the Lion, one of the zodiac golden gates and summond him.

"Gate of the lion, Loke!" A person appeared and winked at Lucy and started to help the Wizards fight.

It took a while but they succeeded to defeat the monster and grab the rainbow flower. Sting put it in a bottle. Everyone smiled except for Erina. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Lucy asked. Erina nodded her head no.

"It's just that... I was dumb and I wasn't thinking! I just ran to the stupid flower not thinking that there would be a monster there waiting for me. I couldn't even doing anything to help! Maybe I shouldn't go on jobs like these..." Erina had tears streaming. Lucy patted her back.

"It's okay. Come on let's keep going." Lucy said smiling. Erina nodded wiping her tears quickly so no one would notice. But it was too late. One of the guys noticed. It was Sting. _Oh great. HE noticed. So embarrassing! Keep calm and smile._ Erina thought. Sting walked over.

"What's going on? Are you okay Erina? You hurt?" asked Sting worried.

"Oh it's nothing! I'm completely fine! Right Lucy?" Lucy nodded. Sting sighed.

"I'll give you another piggy back ride if you tell me." Erinas eyes widend and nodded. She hopped on Stings back. Shevy and Lucy giggled. After about 3 minutes or so Erina fell asleep on Stings back once again. They walked for an hour or so until they found the special ice.

Lucy used a special pen and carved a huge block of the special ice and carried it. "Now that mission was too easy!" Lucy said. But boy was she ever wrong. It took almost 6 hours just to find an exit. Erina woke up at the end of it.

"Omg Sting! I am so sorry. You must of been tired. She slid off and said sorry like a million times.

"It's okay! I'm not tired. You're light!" Then Natsu nudged Sting. All of them laughed except Sting and Erina.

"What's so funny?" Erina asked. Sting looked down while blushing. Lucy stopped laughing and said, "You were murmuring Stings name while you were sleeping!" Erina was beet red and quickly walked past Sting to Lucy and Shevy. It was really awkward between them and the whole way back. Even on the train ride. Erina couldn't even look at Sting or sit by him.

When all of them got off Lucy and Shevy teased Erina about liking Sting. It was a nightmare while walking back to Sabertooth and Fairy Tail.

Then Lucy remembered something. "Guys! Sleepover! Come to my house!" Lucy said to Erina and Shevy. "I might invite other people too!" Lucy nudged Sting and Rogue.

"Uhh...Lucy? Rogue is fine but I think that Erina doesn't want Sting to come along." Shevy said. Erina was blushing a nice red.

"No no no. They both have to come. Natsu and happy can too!" Lucy said smiling. "But only once!" Natsu and Happy high fived eachother for scoring a sleepover with their best friend Lucy. Erina and Sting were gonna dread this sleepover.


	8. Sleepover?

**Warning! Love is involved in this chapter! If you don't like lovey dovey things then skip this chapter! Thank you!**

The Sabertooth members delivered the rare rainbow flower to the requester and got their reward. Team Natsu did the same. They met up and walked to Lucy's house. "What do you guys wanna do? We can play video games, watch a movie, OR truth or dare. Which one?" asked Lucy. Erina shrugged and Shevy said that the guys can do whatever and the girls can do whatever they wanna do. Everyone shrugged. They got to Lucy's house and she unlocked the door. They went inside.

Lucy motioned the girls upstairs while the guys stayed downstairs. The girls walked up the stairs and went inside Lucy's room. It was so spacious. Erina spun around in circles. "It's so big!" Erina said. Shevy flopped on Lucy's bed. Lucy giggled. She sat on the bed. Erina did too. "Now what do you guys wanna do? We can watch a movie with the guys or we can play truth or dare." Lucy said. Shevy said that she wanted to watch a movie with the guys.

"NO! I am not hanging with them down there!" shouted Erina to Shevy. Shevy and Lucy giggled. Erina rolled her eyes.

"Okay then! Let's play truth or dare!" Lucy said clapping her hands together. "I'll go first! Erina! Truth or dare?" Lucy smirked.

"Hmm... I choose dare!" Erina said smiling, eager what dare she will do. Embarrassing or gross?

"Good. I dare you to...hmm...kiss Sting!" Lucy smirked.

"WHAT?! NO!" Erina shouted. She was blushing. Lucy smiled.

"You gotta do it! Or would you rather watch a movie with them?" Erina looked down. She was thinking. _Kiss Sting or hang out with him for an hour or so?_ Erina thought some more.

"I'll... I'll... I take the dare!" Erina said blushing. She sighed. Lucy and Shevy followed Erina downstairs. The boys were watching a scary movie. It just started. She walked up to Sting. He was sitting on the couch. "Sting?" He looked at her. She sighed.

"This is a dare!" She kissed Sting on the lips. She pulled away and ran upstairs squealing. Lucy and Shevy giggled. Lucy explained it was a dare from her. Sting was blushing. The guys stared at him.

Upstairs Erina was screaming in Lucy's pillow. "How was it?" asked Shevy giggling. Erina didn't answer back. Lucy giggled. She pat Erina on the head. Erina was laying there with her face on Lucy's pillow. Shevy sighed and sat down.

"You know that was actually her first kiss. Never had a boyfriend before." Shevy said smirking. Erina hit her with her leg. Lucy smiled.

"It's your turn to ask, Erina." Lucy said. Erina sat up. She nodded. Erina asked Lucy. She took dare. Erina dared her to confess her love for Natsu.

"EASY!" she said. Three of them walked down. Erina hiding from Sting. She was a bad hider though. Sting saw her and they looked away blushing. Lucy sat next to Natsu. "Hey Natsu? I really, really like you. Like a lot. I...love...you." She was smiling at Erina. She was pouting that it was easy for Lucy. Natsu stared at Lucy who walked up the stairs. The guys stared at Natsu.

Lucy smirked at Erina. It went on and on. Lucy and Erina asking each other to do love dares. Erina for Sting, Lucy for Natsu. Shevy sighed and face palmed. Erina looked at Shevy. "Shevy, truth or truth?" asked Erina. Shevy had a confused face.

"Truth or truth?" Erina asked.

"Okay then, truth?"

"Is it true that you like Rogue?" Erina smirked. Shevy was blushing.

"Ma...Maybe." Shevy looked away blushing. Erina squealing. Lucy giggling. Erina ran downstairs.

"Erina! NO!" Shevy ran downstairs. She saw Erina walking to Rogue trying to ignore Sting which was impossible since he was sitting next to Rogue. She sat next to Rogue. Rogue looked at her with a confused face.

"Erina!" Shevy grabbed her hand and she tried to drag her upstairs.

"Rogue! I'll tell you later!" Erina giggled.

"You are not telling him! Don't tell him! Erina! DONT!" Shevy said still dragging her. Rogue stared at them as they disappeared upstairs. This was getting real weird for the guys. Natsu decided to go upstairs to Lucy's room to hear them on what they were saying. The guys silently walked upstairs. They were eavesdropping on the girls conversation.

"I can't believe that you like Rogue, Shevy. That's cute." Erina said giggling.

"I said maybe! But don't tell him!" Shevy said. Rogue was blushing. Sting nudged him.

"Anyway, Lucy! You like Natsu don't you?"

"Isn't obvious?" They giggled. Natsu blushed at Lucy's comment.

"Well. Erina! Who do you like? Is it the one that you kissed tonight?" Lucy and Shevy giggled.

"Do you think that I would tell YOU?"

"Well? Do you?"

"Ye...Yes...But don't tell him! I don't want him knowing...YET." Sting blushed crazily.

"Well...I dare you to tell him right now!"

"NOOO! I said that I don't want him to know yet. What if he doesn't like me back?" Lucy said it was a smart idea not to tell him. They laughed and talked about girl stuff. After 15 minutes or so Lucy decided to get some cookies downstairs. The boys pushed each other trying to get down the stairs. It was too late. Lucy opened the door. "What the hell?!" Lucy said. Erina and Shevy came running to the door and saw the guys.

"We can explain!" Lucy motioned the guys to go downstairs and the girls followed. They guys sat on the couch and Lucy turned off the TV.

"Well...What were you boys doing by my door? HM?" Nobody said anything.

"WELL?! Okay then. I gotta get the answer by force. Natsu! Tell me why were you boys standing by my door?" Lucy said with her whip out.

"Umm..." Natsu was twiddling his thumbs. Erina tapped Lucy on the shoulder.

"Lucy? Isn't it obvious that they were eavesdropping on our conversation?" Erina then gasped. "Lucy! What if he knows?! My life is ruined!" Erina ran upstairs crying with Shevy following her upstairs hoping that Rogue doesn't know about her liking him.

Lucy death glared at Natsu. "Were you eavesdropping?! Do you know about their little secret? BE HONEST! I will let you go! NOW TELL ME." Lucy whipped the ground. Everyone jumped. Natsu gulped. Everyone stared at Natsu.

"Ye...Yes... We were eavesdropping. And we know their secret. Now let us go!" Natsu said. Lucy whipped the ground and smirked.

"I lied. You can't go. ERINA! SHEVY! COME DOWN HERE!" Erina and Shevy walked down the stairs. Erina's eyes were red. Shevy and Erina sat at the last step on the stairs. Lucy gave them each a cookie. Sting stared at Erina. She was nibbling at her cookie. Sting felt bad. Rogue felt bad about him knowing Shevy's secret. Lucy looked back at the guys. She sighed." You're free. Come on Erina, Shevy, let's go upstairs." Lucy said guiding them upstairs. Everyone sighed of relief. Sting did like Erina back. Rogue also liked Shevy and Natsu liked Lucy.

The guys fell asleep on the couch. Happy was lucky that he didn't experience this. Lucky fella.

That night was not the night everyone expected.


	9. Spending Time

**Just as you know most of this story is about love stuff and some problems so if you don't like romance fan fictions then thank you and please leave now!**

 **\- Navigirl ( ' w ' )**

The girls fell asleep feeling terrible. But this day was going to be so fun for Erina but she doesn't know...YET.

Erina woke up at 9 in the morning while everyone else was sleeping. She felt better of course and she decided to face her problems without her friends to go help her. She needed to be stronger. She started the day by brushing her hair. As she brushed her hair she sang.

 _You can be the peanut butter to my jelly_

 _You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly_

 _You can be the captain and I can be your first mate_

 _You can be the chills that I feel on our first date_

Erina sang Perfect Two by Auburn.

 _You can be the hero, I can be your sidekick_

 _You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split_

 _You can be the rain in the cloud when it's stormin'_

 _or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'_

Shevy sang this song to Erina when she was sad or down.

 _without you cause boy_

 _you complete me._

 _And in time I know that we'll both see_

 _that we're all we need!_

 _Cause you're the apple to my pie_

 _You're the straw to my berry_

 _You're the smoke to my high_

 _You're the one I wanna marry!_

She looked over her shoulder. It was Sting. _Great! But I gotta handle this like a real woman! Deep breaths!_ Erina smiled.

"Should we talk outside?" Erina pointed to the 2 sleeping girls. Sting nodded. Erina put down the brush and she went outside of Lucy's room. She closed the door silently. As she did she heard a giggle in the room and it was definitely Lucy! Erina ignored it. Sting looked down, rubbing the back of his neck. Erina sighed. "Anything you wanna tell me?" Sting sighed.

"Sorry...about last night. We didn't mean to eavesdrop on you guys. I...is there anything I could do for you?" Sting asked. Erina smiled.

"Water under the bridge! Don't worry about it! You don't have to do anything for me! I'm fine!" Erina smiled. Sting nodded his head no.

"I at least have to do something! What about...I take you around town?" Sting asked. Erina thought for a moment and nodded while smiling. Sting sighed of relief. Erina and Sting went downstairs. The boys were still sleeping. Especially Natsu. Erina went in the kitchen and grabbed two cookies. She handed one to Sting. They opened the door and quietly slipped out of the house. "Where do you wanna go? I can take you anywhere." Sting said smiling. Erina thought a minute.

"I saw a new sweet shop the other day! We can start there!" Erina said. She grabbed Sting's hand and she walked down the streets. Sting blushed. As they walked a shine caught Erina's eye. She let go of Sting's hand and ran to it. The shop was a jewelry shop. Erina pressed her hands against the window. It was a diamond ring. Sting stood next to her. "Wow! That ring is so pretty! I would like to get married one day!" Erina said pointing to the diamond ring. Sting smiled and they continued to walk the streets. Erina held Sting's hand again.

They walked to the new sweet shop and entered. There were candy, cakes, cupcakes, cookies, all kind of sweets! "Welcome!" Erina ran to the showcases to choose a sweet to eat. "Sting? Can me and you get a cupcake? Please? I can pay!" Erina said pointing the cupcakes. Sting nodded. He asked for 2 vanilla cupcakes. Erina gave out her money. Sting pushed it aside and gave the waitress his money.

"Sting! My choice! My money! I can pay!" Sting smirked and ruffled Erina's hair.

"Excuse me? Are you guys dating, cause you guys are cute together!" the waitress said counting the money.

"Uh...No miss. We're not. Sorry for the confusion." Sting said. The waitress apologized.

"Then you must be siblings? Or friends?"

"Friends!" Erina said. She twiddled her thumbs. Sting whispered in the waitresses ear.

"We're not dating...YET." The girl giggled and gave Sting and Erina their cupcakes. Erina squealed. They sat a small table. She licked the frosting first. Sting laughed and ate his. They finished and threw the wrappers away. "Thank you!" The waitress gave Sting a wink. She put a thumb up. Erina was so into the cupcake that she didn't notice Sting put his thumb up. They left the shop.

"Uh...Erina you have frosting on your cheek here." Sting pointed to Erina's left cheek. Erina felt the right.

"You liar!"

"Uh...No! Its...Here I'll get it for you!" Sting wiped away the frosting and licked it. Erina giggled. They went into shops, stores, and went exploring. When it was almost sunset Sting brought Erina to the park. They sat down at a bench. Erina smiling like crazy that it showed her dragon fangs. You rarely see that in Erina. Sting was smiling too.

"Erina?"

"Hm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Huh?"

"You like me right?" Erina froze and nodded her head.

"Well...You know...I like you too." Erina immediately looked at Sting with her mouth covered. Sting smiled and blushed. She smiled real big and pounced on Sting. They fell off the bench onto the grass. "Yes! My dream! Sting! I LOVE YOU!"

"Not too loud Erina!"

"You love me back don't you?"

"Yea."

"Come on. Lets go back to the guild to tell everyone the news! You are my boyfriend now right?"

"Yes!" Sting said smiling. He pulled Erina closer. She giggled.

"How about a piggy back instead Sting?"

Sting walked back to the guild while carrying his girlfriend.

How sweet. Erina's wish to get married is coming true after all. Best luck for the both of them!


	10. Great News!

**The chapter before, I do not own "Perfect Two" by Auburn. Nope. Never have. Just as you know I only own the plot and OCs. "Perfect Two" by Auburn and Fairy tail, I do not own. So please don't sue me for copyright. Thanks!**

 **\- Navigirl ( ' w ' )**

Erina smiled as she rode on Stings back, her new boyfriend. They talked as they walked back and laughed. They were excited to tell everyone. Soon enough they arrived at Sabertooth. Erina got off of Sting's back and they entered. "Do not show any affection toward me! Or it will give it away." Erina said putting her fingers on her lips. Sting nodded. He spotted Shevy and Rogue at the bar. They walked towards them. Shevy looked over her shoulder. "OH! Look at you two. Where have both been?" Shevy asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Uh...You know walking around town." Erina said putting her hands on her hips. Shevy smirked. Rogue smiled.

"How nice! Anything important to tell us?" asked Shevy. Erina pretended to think.

"OH! You are SO right! We do have something to tell you!" Erina said sarcastically. Shevy rolled her eyes.

"No. Serious. I got something I need to tell ya both. Right Sting?" Sting nodded a smile on his face. Shevy's eyes widened. Her jaw drop. Rogue looked at Erina to Sting.

"It can't be..." Shevy shook her head. "My YOUNGER cousin already has a boy-" Erina covered Shevy's mouth with her hand. Erina put her finger on her lips. Shevy nodded. Erina let go. Rogue smiled. Sting told the guild to settle down and sat down.

"So...you all know I am single, right?" Minerva smirked.

"Excuse me? My lady did you say something?" Minerva nodded her head no. Sting smiled.

"I got a girl in mind." Sting said. Erina saw a girl with white hair perk up. _Wishing to be with the guild master huh? One day..._ Erina thought as she saw the girl with stars in her eyes. The girl ran to the front and stared a Sting. Erina walked toward the girl. "Hoping it could be you?" The girl smiled and nodded.

"I haven't seen you before. New?"

"Yep. Yukino is the name!"

"Erina." Erina smiled at the girl. Sting paused for suspense.

"I want you to guess what her name is." Sting said smirking at Erina. She rolled her eyes.

"If you think it starts with an Y stay here. If you think that it starts an E leave." Sting said. Yukino started to jitter around. When Yukino came the guild number became even. So it's gonna be hard. Half of the guild left and the other half stayed. Wow. Sting laughed and told Erina and Yukino to come to him. Yukino smiled and walked to him anxious. Each of them stood next to him.

"*Ahem! The final answer is..." Yukino was waiting for this moment. "Erina." Erina patted Yukino on the back and gave her a hug. Sting did the same. Yukino smiled sadly. The people that left started to cheer! Everyone soon joined. Even Yukino. Erina smiled and thanked everyone. She was really happy. Sting went to hang out with his guy friends. Erina hung out with Shevy, Minerva, and Yukino. They all talked about their relationship.

The guild settled down when it became dark. Minerva and Yukino went to go get rest while Erina and Shevy stayed up. "You should really go somewhere fun! Like the beach?" Shevy said sitting at the bar with Erina. Erina nodded as she took another shot of vodka. She didn't want to be too drunk. "I know where you guys can go! Maybe to a resort!" Shevy said clapping her hands together. Erina smiled and nodded. Sting came over to Erina and gave her a wet kiss.

"Sting! Make sure your kisses aren't wet first!" Erina said as she wiped her cheek. Sting laughed.

"Well. Nice. He's drunk. Go do whatever with your buddies or something!" Erina said as she ruffled his hair. He walked away laughing with his cronies. Erina rolled her eyes. Shevy giggled.

"Go tell Sting about vacay." Shevy said.

"Mm...Later." Erina said. She and Shevy walked back to her house leaving a note for Sting. Erina gave it to the bartender so he can give it to Sting later. The girls walked home in the dark. Although it was the dark they weren't afraid to walk through it. All of a sudden Shevy bumped into something.

"HEY! Watch were you're going pinkette!" The person shouted. He had a rough voice.

"S...Sorry sir! We didn't mean to do harm to you sir." Shevy said bowing. Erina did too. As Erina did, little light from the moon showed her Sabertooth guild mark on her back. The guy smirked and ruffled Shevy's hair.

"I see you guys are Sabertooth wizards. Come check out Fairy Tail sometime." The guy said as he walked past them both. Shevy turned around quickly. The moon was shining now that the clouds have past.

"Wait! May I ask what's your name?" The guy turned around revealing his face.

"Gajeel. See ya girls around. Come visit." Shevy smiled and continued humming a happy tune.

"You like him don't you?" Erina asked smirking. Shevy ignored her and continued walking. Soon enough they reached their home. They went inside and upstairs where they found Nowi and Lissa sleeping soundly. It has been so busy that they barely even had time to take Nowi and Lissa to Sabertooth. Erina felt guilty and decided to bring them tomorrow.

As Shevy went to sleep Erina decided to do some research on some resort


	11. Love Paradise!

The sun was beaming through the windows in Erina's room. She woke up from the light. Shevy was already downstairs making some coffee. Erina got ready for the day. She smiled and woke Nowi up. "Nowi! Wake up! You're going to Sabertooth today!" Nowi woke up immediately and flew in the air excitedly. The two went downstairs to eat breakfast.

After eating they walked to Sabertooth. "You can go first Erina. I'm going to check out Sabertooth." Shevy said. Erina nodded and Lissa and Shevy walked the other direction. Nowi and Erina walked straight forward to Sabertooth. Not soon after they arrived. Most people weren't awake at 9. She entered. Only Rogue was awake.

"Nowi, go find Lector and Frosch okay?" Erina patted Nowi's head. Nowi ran off to find Lector and Frosch. Erina smiled and walked up to Rogue. He saw Erina and waved. Erina sat next to him.

"Where is Sting? He still sleeping?" asked Erina Rogue nodded and pointed upstairs. Erina thanked him and went upstairs and to her surprise found one door. She knocked. No answer. She knocked again. She heard a grunt. *Sigh* She knocked harder. Then it opened to find a really tired Sting. "Morning Sting!" Erina said happily and gave Sting a small kiss on the cheek. He smiled and grabbed Erina's hand and pulled her inside.

The room was huge! Bigger than Lucy's! Erina looked around out of curiosity. The room was a mess. Erina couldn't even walk to his bed without tripping some. Sting apologized. Erina said that she was going to clean his room right now. "If I am coming here every single day then I am going to see this room clean." Erina said as she picked up Sting's clothes. Sting sighed and helped.

Just then Rogue entered the room and Erina tripped on the foot of Sting's bed. Face plant! Erina got up. "OW! Rogue at least knock first!" Rogue rolled his eyes and asked Erina where was Shevy.

"She is at Fairy Tail I think. *snicker* cause she met a guy last night. Name was Gajeel." Erina said covering her mouth. Rogue closed the door immediately. Erina rolled her eyes an continued to clean. She put away dirty clothes and picked up trash. Sting was glad that he got a really nice girlfriend to help him clean. About thirty minutes or so Erina was satisfied with her work and jumped on Sting's bed "SO COMFY!" Erina said as she put her face in Sting's pillow. Sting smiled.

"So do you want to sleep here tonight?" Sting said as her sat on his bed. Erina nodded, her face still on his pillow. Sting laughed and pulled the pillow away from her. She tried to grab it back again.

"Why do you want my pillow?" Sting asked. Erina grabbed his pillow from his hands and hugged it. She murmured something.

"What? Say that again?" Sting asked smiling.

"It's because it smells like you! I like this smell..." Erina said as she put her face in his pillow. Sting smiled. Erina put back his pillow.

"Okay! I came here because I have some important things to discuss with you." Sting nodded "So...Shevy said that we should go to an awesome beach resort! To...um...maybe vacation?" Erina said as she shrugged. Sting nodded motioning her to continue. "I read about an beach resort and I picked up on something. It's not really a resort but maybe an island? And I know we gotta ride a boat but it's worth it!" Erina said as she twiddled her thumbs. Sting nodded. "It's called Love Paradise...It may sound weird because I was thinking to invite Shevy too. But Shevy and who? Maybe Rogue?" Erina asked.

Sting laughed. "What?"

"Shevy and Rogue...Perfect! We gotta get them together!" Sting said. Erina's eyes widened. As the day goes by they talked about Love Paradise. It went to Love Paradise to plain love.

"I read that any couple that comes will be in love forever! People who are single will find love." Erina said in a matter of fact tone. They kept talking until Shevy opened the door.

"I see! Love Paradise huh?" Shevy said as she put her hands on her hip. Erina nodded.

"Inviting me?" asked Shevy. Sting nodded.

"Well then it's time to get those tickets! The boat leaves at 6! Today!" Shevy said leaving the room. Erina checked, 5:37.

"We gotta get tickets! NOW!" Erina said grabbing Sting's hand. Shevy was already running out the door. Erina told Sting and Rogue to stay here while the girls handle it. They waited and waited for the girls to come back. 5:46. The girls rushed in having 8 tickets. "Okay! Let's go! Nowi, Lissa, Lector, Frosch, Come on!" The exceeds nodded. "Okay! Yukino! Take care of the guild for me!" Sting said as he ran out the door. Yukino nodded waving. The group ran to the dock station to find the last of the passengers coming aboard.

They gave the tickets to the captain. "Sorry! No cats allowed!" Shevy quickly made a blue diamond, the rarest diamond on Earth and gave it to the captain. The captain stared at them and let them on board. They made it on time.

"YAY! We get to go to an awesome island!" shouted Nowi and she jumped around. They high fived each other. Then the boat started moving. The dragon slayers got motion sickness right away. Their exceeds fanned them with a piece of paper.

Good thing that it didn't take long to arrive at the island. Everyone got off quickly so that they could do whatever. The group was one of the last people to get off. "YES! We are here!" Erina shouted as she twirled around. All of a sudden a guy appeared.

"Helloooo! My name is Dude! Welcome to Love Paradise! Your house number is 302! Enjoy the island! Stay however long you like!" Dude threw a smoke bomb and disappeared.

"Okay! Our house number is 302! Let's find it!" Shevy said. They walked around finding their little home abode. Lucky for them, house 302 was close to the beach and the water park. They went inside and found it amazingly spacious!

"Let's go choose our rooms everybody! If there is a pink one, I'm taking it!" Shevy said as she ran upstairs. Sting and Erina decided to sleep together, so they chose an aquamarine colored room. Luckily for Shevy there was a pastel pink room. The exceeds shared a purple room together.

"Okay! Everyone! Since we didn't bring anything at all, we have to go buy our swimsuits. Lets go shop!" Shevy said walking out the door. Everyone agreed. As they walked to the island Shoppe they noticed that instead of wearing regular clothing everyone wore swimsuits as their clothing style. "I guess people wear swimsuits as their clothes. Okay. I'll do the same. " Erina said. Everyone nodded.

They entered and saw so many things to buy. The exceeds bought a small swimsuit. They were all so cute! They chose one, tried it one, bought it, and went home to put it on.

Sting, of course, got white swim shorts. Rogue, of course, got black. The exceeds put on their swimsuits on and they look so cute! Shevy then came down in a pink bikini with a bow on her top piece. Rogue looked away. Sting laughed.

"Erina, of course, is scared to come down. She thinks that she looks ugly." Shevy said smirking.

"I didn't think that I look ugly! I'm just shy!" Erina said. Shevy rolled her eyes.

"Come down already! There is nothing to be shy about." Erina walked down. Her swimsuit was aquamarine and had little beads dangling on both sides on the bottom piece. Sting stared and Shevy made him turn away. Erina hid behind Shevy.

Shevy being the girl she is moved away so that Sting could stare. He did. Erina blushed and walked over to him. "You like?" asked Erina. Sting nodded and kissed her.

"Okay! Let the fun begin!"


	12. Let the Fun Begin!

**First of all I would like to thank Silverdragin101 for leaving a review! Yay my first review! To answer your question, Aphmau, an amazing youtuber (Check her out! She does Minecraft Role-plays!), inspired me to do this whole Love Paradise thingy! Her Mystreet season 2, Love Love Paradise, also inspired me to this whole thing! I will base off this vacation to Love Love Paradise. I am not going to copy any ideas but to think of new ones as I watch her videos. And Dude was based off of Guy. I do not own anything from Aphmau nor her amazing Role-plays at all, but check her out on YouTube! She is amazing!**

 **\- Navigirl ( ' w ' )**

"Let the fun begin!" shouted Shevy. They all cheered.

"Okay! What do you guys wanna do? I suggest going to the beach! Or the waterpark near here." Erina said. They all thought for a moment and everyone decide to go hang at the beach. The exceeds wanted to stay home, for now. They walked to the beach (yes, in their swimsuits. Who really cares?) and to their surprise found Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Happy, Gajeel, and his pet exceed Lily.

"HEY! What up? I never expected you guys here!" said Sting as he walked towards the gang. Erina waved at Lucy. The guys started to talk about guy things and the girls started to talk about girl things. "Lucy! Hey!" Erina said walking towards her. Shevy did too.

"Hey Erina, Shevy! Nice seeing you here! Oh guys this is Erza Scarlet! My friend." Lucy said introducing the two to Erza. Lucy also explained who was the guy with the darkish hair. Erina and Shevy nodded. They talked about this and that.

It didn't take long for Erina to notice that she wanted to swim. "Guys! Wanna go to the ocean? It could be fun!" Erina said. The girls agreed and ran to the ocean. They started to splash each other. Erina made a small bomb out of water, the one she made at the Starry hills, and splashed it at Erza. Then instantly it became a water fight. Shevy and Erza, Lucy and Erina.

The guys just sat down and looked at the girls fighting each other. Gray, especially, noticed that Erina was a water mage, like Juvia, but a dragon slayer. Sting caught Gray staring. "She hot huh?" Gray looked at him.

"What are you saying?!" asked Gray.

"You were staring at Erina. You know she is like Juvia. But she is not clingy and says "Love Rival!" all the time." Sting said. Gray continued to stare at Erina. "You think that she's hot huh? You gotta admit those-" Sting couldn't finish his sentence when all of a sudden something hit his head. It was Erina. Sting was talking to Gray that he didn't see Erina walking towards him. "OW! Okay, okay! Sorry! Geez!"

"Don't go telling somebody else about me! And don't go telling them how hot I am!" Erina said pinching his cheek.

"Sorry Gray! Just think me as nice! Not a bikini model, okay?" Gray nodded.

"You boys should come join us soon! And I am pretty sure Shevy's looking for you two in the water!" Erina winked at Gajeel and Rogue. They blushed.

"Love you Sting! I'm looking forward to fight you in the waters today!" Erina said and gave Sting a kiss on the cheek. She ran back into the waters to help Erza fight the two.

"Wait! You two are dating?!" shouted Gray and Gajeel at the same time. Sting nodded.

"Jealous?" Gajeel wasn't but Gray was. But he didn't admit it. Not soon after The boys joined the girls and they started fighting each other. Girls vs. Boys! The girls were lucky to have Erina on their team.

Erina threw some water at Gray but he froze it. "Ice mage! I call hacks!"

"Well you are a water dragon slayer! I call hacks!" Each one of them got tired and soaking wet. They sat at the shore. It was sunset.

"Gray, I didn't know that you were an ice mage. That's cool! We are like the perfect pair! Like water, like ice!" Erina said to Gray. Gray blushed when Erina said 'perfect pair'.

"Well too bad Erina. There's already a water mage at Fairy Tail. Besides, you're mine." Sting said pulling Erina close to him.

"Hey! It's not like I was flirting with him! Scared that I'll cheat on you?" Erina said. Sting smiled and ruffled Erina's hair. Gray smiled. _I can never date Erina anyways. She's dating Sting! I can't ruin their relationship...Even though I want to..._ Gray thought. That night there were going to be a fire works show at the fields. _They dried up and walked to the field together._ Each of them sat on the grass and watched as colors bursts in the sky.

"Nice evening! I want to do this everyday!" Lucy said laying down. It was getting late and the Fairy Tail team headed back saying their goodbyes and thanks to the Sabertooth team.

The fire work show was starting to end but Erina and Shevy wanted to stay. The four layed on the soft grass looking at the stars. Shevy was counting them. Not soon after the four fell asleep. They were the only ones there now.

...

...

Sting woke up and saw a greenish yellowish light in the air. Sting woke the three up. "What is it Sting! We-" Erina saw a glowing light in front of her.

"Fireflies!" Erina said. She stood up and stepped on the grass. Then the space around her started to light up. There were fireflies everywhere! It was like Wonderland! Everyone got up and started to play around in the dark, with only the fireflies as light. It was an amazing experience for all of them. Too bad the Fairy Tail gang had to miss this out.

As Erina pranced around Shevy caught some in her hands. The girls were having so much fun! Then all of a sudden Sting lifted Erina up and spun her around. Erina laughed. Sting put her down and kissed Erina on the forehead. Erina and Sting caught some in their hands while Shevy and Rogue sat together talking quietly.

It was a special night for all of them. A night that will never be forgotten.


	13. The Ship Finally Sailed

**One thing to say before the chapter starts: I might not be able to update day after day when school has started for me. My school starts during September so during Sept. to June I might not update everyday! I hope you don't mind everyone!**

 **\- Navigirl ( ' w ' )**

The four woke up on the green grass. They were a little dazed from what happened last night. As Erina looked around she saw a lot of people staring at them. Erina was blushing and told everyone that they should leave. Sting apologized and everyone ran back to their house. "Okay. Now that was really embarrassing. It must of been weird to see four people sleeping there!" Shevy said as they arrived. Everyone agreed. Sting went in the pantry to find some breakfast to eat.

"Where were you guys last night?" asked Lector as he came stumbling downstairs. Erina patted his head.

"We were out, spending time!" Erina said.

"Okay...We were worried." Lector said. Erina smiled and hugged Lector squishing him against her chest. They pulled apart.

"Erina...I couldn't breathe!" Lector said.

"You were just so adorable I wanted to hug you!" Lector blushed and walked upstairs to go back asleep with his friends.

"Tch." Erina looked over at Sting. He was eating a muffin. Erina walked over to and sat down next to him.

"What now?" Erina asked Sting as she picked a piece of the muffin. Erina ate it. Sting looked away.

"Okay what now? Tell me!" Erina said nudging Sting with her elbow. Rogue and Shevy left to go upstairs to do their thing, while leaving the couple behind. "What is it? Tell me! Please!" Erina said picking at her nails.

"I wish you could do that to me." Sting murmured. Erina giggled and grabbed Sting's face and squished it in her chest. Hugging him. Erina and Sting pulled away.

"Better? Now don't be a weird dude acting jealous over your cat companion okay?" Erina said kissing Sting on the cheek. Sting was blushing and nodded. Nowi right after came down with Lissa behind her. They were stumbling down the stairs. Erina saw them and helped them down. Erina gave Nowi and Lissa a small muffin. Lissa noticed Sting still blushing as he waited for Erina.

"Erina what did you do to make Sting blush?" Lissa looked at Erina with a suspicious look.

"Nothing! I only hugged him!" Lissa sighed and let it pass...for now. Nowi flew over to Sting and landed on his head. Nowi was getting comfortable and was drooling. Lissa left and Erina grabbed Nowi so she wouldn't drool on Sting's hair. Sting and Erina laughed and Nowi was still drooling. Nowi soon snapped out of it.

"Hey! I wanted to sleep! No interrupting!" Nowi said as she flew out of Erina's hand and landed on Sting's head.

"Sleep upstairs! Sting needs privacy." Erina said as she petted Nowi. She pouted and flew upstairs. Erina giggled. Sting smiled.

"Why do I need privacy?" asked Sting.

"You need privacy with me." Erina said. Sting blushed.

"Why are you blushing? Are you thinking something wrong?! I didn't mean that!" Erina said pinching Stings cheek. "I meant I have something to discuss with you!"

"Oh..."

"We should get Nowi and Lector together!" Erina said quietly. "I got a plan! What does Lector like most?"

"Lets see...maybe cake?"

"Okay! I got it now. Call Lector down! See magic happen." Erina said as she rained glitter over Sting.

"How'd you get glitter?!"

"No time to explain! Tell Lector to come now!" Erina said brushing some glitter off Sting. He told Lector to come down.

"What Sting?" Sting nudged Erina. Lector hopped on the counter.

"You love cake right?"

"Yea! I love every single cake! Strawberry, Lemon, Va-"

"Shhh! No time to explain favorite cake flavors! Now. If you do a favor for me then I will give you every single cake in the cake shop. Deal?" Erina said. Lector's eyes lit up like fireworks last night. He nodded with excitement. "Okay good. I want you to confess you're love for Nowi. That is my favor to ask you."

"Anything for cake! Erina is going to buy me cake! Sting you got a awesome girlfriend. Call yourself lucky!" Lector said. Erina laughed.

"Awww! Thanks Lector! Okay ready to confess? I have a small bouquet here for you!" Erina said grabbing it from behind.

"How?" Sting asked.

"No time for explanation!" Erina said staring at Sting as Lector grabbed the small bouquet out of Erina's hand. Lector skipped upstairs with the two following them.

Sting was going to "see magic happen!" as Erina said. Lector asked Nowi for a second outside. Sting and Erina hid so Nowi didn't see them.

"Nowi!" Lector presented the flowers to Nowi. "I love you! I love you very much so! Please spend you life with me!" Lector said. Sting and Erina held in their laugh. Nowi was speechless. Then she smiled real grand.

"I love you too! And I will spend my whole life with you!" Nowi said hugging Lector with the flowers in her hand. Then Lector realized what he just did and said. His face showed regret. He looked at Erina and Sting and they put a thumb up. Nowi pulled away and kissed Lector. Sting walked out of his hiding spot and begin clapping.

"So proud of you Lector. Now you have a girlfriend like me."

"Happy?" Erina asked Nowi. Nowi was smiling.

"I told you two that my magic will work." Erina said smiling at Sting and Nowi. Sting laughed and kissed Erina. "Well one thing is that Lector is dating Nowi and Sting is dating me. Basically this is fate!" Erina said. Shevy and Rogue walked towards the two.

"You were right! It worked." Rogue said smiling at Erina. Shevy said the same thing. Nowi, Shevy, and Rogue were in on this plan.

"What about my cake?" Lector asked Erina.

"You already have your sweet cake right here." Erina said pointing to Nowi. She blushed.

"Good. One of my ships finally sailed. Now on to the other one!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone said. Erina laughed.


	14. YOU AND HIM!

Shevy was waiting for Erina to come down. She was finishing up her protein bar. _Oh my god! What takes so long?!_ Shevy thought. She sighed and walked up. Shevy saw Erina talking to Sting. "AHEM! Erina! Luce is waiting!" Shevy said. Today the girls were going to hang with Lucy.

"Oh my god! Sorry Sting! I promise we'll talk later! I gotta go meet up with Luce today! See ya!" Erina said waving goodbye to Sting as she left the room. Shevy and Erina ran to the Island Shoppe. "Are we late? Please don't tell me we're late!" Erina said running alongside with Shevy.

"We are late!" Shevy said. They soon arrived at the Island Shoppe and saw Lucy...Gajeel and Gray!

"I am so sorry that we are late! Cause someone was holding us up." Shevy said glaring at Erina. Lucy smiled.

"Don't worry about it! We just got here. Erina was huffing, trying to get air.

"You guys run here or something?" asked Gajeel. Shevy nodded. Lucy giggled and patted their backs.

"Ready to go to the Island Mall?" asked Lucy. Everyone nodded and they walked to the mall. As they did, Shevy was noticing that everyone was staring at them. _Maybe because we're from a wizard guild. I mean, we were in Sorcerers Weekly._ thought Shevy. She pushed the thought to the back of her head. As Lucy and Erina entered they saw a cute pink shop.

Erina and Lucy squealed with delight at they ran to the cute shop. Erina and Lucy walked around the shop squealing over every cute thing that they saw. Shevy rolled her eyes. Gajeel smirked and Gray face palmed. Erina and Lucy soon fell in love with a cute little cat plushy eating a donut. "I am definitely getting this!" Erina said picking one up.

"I think that I am getting this one." Lucy said holding up a cat plushy licking ice cream. Lucy paid for hers first. As Erina was about to pay for hers, Gray held out his money for the cashier. "Gray? What are you doing?" asked Erina.

"Paying." The cashier took Gray's money and gave the plushy to Erina. "Gray! You didn't need to pay for me! I can!" Erina said hugging the plushy.

"It's okay. I...wanted to pay that for you." Gray said looking away. Erina hugged him.

"Thank you!" Erina said. Gray blushed. Lucy giggled. Erina squealed over her cat. The day went on with them going to girly shops. No boy shops. Never. Gajeel and Gray were getting a bit annoyed. Erina and Shevy noticed that they were trying to hold it in. "Lucy I think that the guys want to go where the guys stores are." Erina said.

Lucy thought for a moment. "Okay! Why won't we form groups! I've seen Shevy not going in the girly stores so Shevy, you can go with Gajeel!" Shevy jumped when she heard "Gajeel."

"Okay pinkette, Let's go." Gajeel said turning the other direction. Shevy death glared at Lucy who waved happily. Not soon after they left.

"You wanna go with them?" asked Erina to Gray.

"No! It's okay! I can follow you guys." Gray said. Lucy shrugged and they walking to girly stores. When Erina saw a skateboard through the window she went in immediately.

"Hey! Erina! Where you going?" Lucy asked entering the store. Gray looked around. He saw Erina looking at some skateboards on display. He motioned Lucy to Erina. Lucy ran to Erina. "Hey! Erina? Why skateboards?" asked Lucy. Gray was next to Lucy. Erina twiddled her thumbs wondering what to say.

"I skateboard! I...love to." Erina said. grabbing a skateboard off the rack. "OHHH!" Lucy said, understanding why Erina was in the skateboard store. Erina picked up a dark blue skateboard. Lucy then went off looking at roller blades and bikes, leaving Gray and Erina. Erina examined the blue skateboard. I can get that for you." Gray said. Erina looked at Gray.

"No it's okay! You already got me the cat!" Erina said.

"I can! Really my treat." Gray said. He grabbed the blue skateboard out of her hands and went to the cashier.

"Today you get to put anything on your skateboard, Like spray paint on your skateboard." Erina nodded and asked for a Sabertooth insignia on the bottom. Aquamarine colored. The guy nodded and sprayed on the Sabertooth mark. Gray paid for it. Erina thanked Gray. "Thank you so much Gray. You deserve this." Erina gave Gray a kiss on the cheek.

He turned completely red. Lucy saw the skateboard and thought it looked cool. It was rare for Lucy to think a skateboard looked cool when she was into girly things. Erina dropped the skateboard and started riding it. "Dang! This is better than I thought it would be!" Erina said doing tricks. Lucy and Gray were surprised to find Erina doing tricks.

Gajeel and Shevy came back when Erina hopped off her skateboard. "I guess you have a skateboard now and Dang! It looks nice." Shevy said taking a look at it. Erina lifted the board to show the Sabertooth guild mark on the bottom.

"Oh! Guys! Me and Gajeel wanted to say something!" Lucy, Erina, and Gray looked at them confused. Shevy waited for suspense

"We are dating!"

"WHAT?!"

"Shevy?! You and Gajeel...ARE DATING?!" shouted Erina. She nodded. Erina whispered, "What about Rogue?" Shevy completely forgot about Rogue. They soon walked back. Erina was riding her skateboard next to Shevy.

"We gotta tell Sting and Rogue about this. I don't know how Lissa will react!" Erina said. It didn't take long for Lucy and the gang to arrive at their house. Erina and Shevy walked home by themselves. Erina was grinding on some rails as they walked along. Not soon after they arrived at house number 302. The two entered the house. Sting was watching TV in the living room. He saw Erina.

"Dang! Erina! I didn't know you skateboarded!" Sting said. Erina nodded.

"Who got you the cat and the skateboard?" Sting asked pointing to Erina's things.

"Gray."

"Tch."

"Come on Sting! It's not I like him or anything! I like you!" Erina said.

"Okay fine. But remember, You are mine." Sting said. Erina giggled. Sting carried Erina, Bridal Style, making her drop her skateboard. Erina and Sting laughed. He carried Erina to the Living room to make Erina watch TV with him. Shevy sighed and walked upstairs. _Is Rogue the right one for me? Or is it Gajeel?_ Shevy thought. She sighed once more. _Who?_


	15. Our Last Day!

Erina woke up next to Sting. _What to do today?_ Erina thought as she got out of bed. She got ready went downstairs to find Shevy on the couch. "Good morning! What's for breakfast?" asked Erina as she walked towards her. As she did she saw tears on Shevy's cheek. Erina sat down and put an arm around her shoulders.

"What happened? Wanna tell me?" asked Erina. Shevy nodded.

"When me and Gajeel started dating, I started to think, Is he the one for me?" Shevy started to cry again.

"He is! I will be there to support you anyway!" Erina said smiling. Shevy nodded feeling much better. Erina and Shevy started talking. Then Lector came down with Nowi. Erina ran to him and gave him another tight hug. She gave Nowi one too. "My god Erina. Why do you always give me hugs?"

"Cause you are adorable!" Erina said smiling. Erina went to sit with Shevy again. Then her stomach started to growl. She sighed. Shevy giggled. Then Rogue came down. Erina looked at Shevy. She was looking down. "Morning Rogue!" Rogue waved at Erina. Sting then came down, still tired. Erina gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

Shevy's stomach growled. She sighed. "I am so hungry right now, I don't feel like making breakfast." Erina said sitting down on the couch again. Everyone sighed. Erina and Shevy were the only good cookers.

"What about we go a restaurant?" Shevy said standing up. Everyone agreed and walked out . They arrived at the Island breakfast restaurant. Everyone ordered what they liked and ate it.

"Best food evar!" Erina said finishing up. Erina took out her wallet and paid for it.

"Who said you were paying?" asked Shevy handing the money.

"I did! I never get to pay for anything!"

"Yea! Well me too! It's my turn!" Shevy and Erina went into an argument. They didn't notice Rogue paying it.

Then Erina and Shevy decided to both pay it. "Well too bad! Looks like a ghost paid for it! Oh well!" Rogue said sarcastically. Erina and Shevy giggled. Everyone walked out. They saw Lucy giving Natsu and Gajeel some type of elixir. They walked to them. "Hurry Natsu, Gajeel! Drink up!" Lucy said. Natsu didn't want to but Gajeel did.

"Man! That tasted nasty!" Gajeel said handing the elixir to Natsu. He drank it. Then Lucy saw Erina and the gang walking over. She waved.

"Hey!" Erina waved to Lucy. Erina pointed to the elixir.

"What's that?"

"It's motion sickness elixir. We're going to the waterpark today! Wanna join?" Erina nodded excitedly. Lucy handed the elixir to Erina. She drank it.

"Ewww! That tasted disgusting!" Erina gave the elixir to Shevy who drank it too. Shevy handed it back to Lucy.

"You boys wanna join?" Lucy winked at Sting and Rogue. Sting smirked and grabbed the elixir and drank it. Rogue did too. Lucy smiled.

"Yay lets go!" Lucy said walking to where Erza and Gray was. Erza waved to Lucy. Then Gray saw Erina and looked away. They walked to the Island Waterpark. It didn't take long.

"Okay! We're here! You guys wanna stay as a group or form them?" Erza asked. Lucy said to form groups since some people did want to go to different slides. Lucy and Natsu, Erina, Sting and Rogue, Shevy and Gajeel, Erza and Gray. Everyone agreed in what group they were and decided to meet at the entrance of the waterpark by sunset.

They all went in separate directions. Erina skipped happily. "Okay what about we go to that one?" Erina said pointing to a slide. It went down in a straight line and it ended in the ocean. Sting and Rogue followed Erina as she skipped to the slide. Since the slide was for adults there weren't many people there. IN a few minutes it was Erina's turn.

"Miss no standing up or doing anything funny Kay?" The lifeguard said. Erina splashed water on his face.

"Psh! I do what I want! I am feeling like a rebel right now and no one can stop me!" Erina said. She winked at the guys and she slid down...standing up.

Erina slide down. For her it felt like she was riding a surfboard except going really fast. Her hair was flowing behind her. This was the most fun she ever had in ages. When Erina was being a rebel, NO ONE could stop her. When it was the end she dove in the ocean. She made a grand entrance.

Sting smirked at tried it too. He did exactly what Erina did. Rogue wanted to try it too. He succeeded. Erina and her group went on different slides. They did not at all sat on a slide. They stood. The lifeguards would call then the "The Rebel Tigers" since they were from Sabertooth. It was fun and all until sun set came.

Erina and her group walked back to the entrance to find that Erza and Gray were all ready there. Then came Lucy and Natsu, and Finally Shevy and Gajeel. "Did anyone hear about 'The Rebel Tigers?' cause I heard a Lifeguard talking to another lifeguard about those three people." Lucy said. Erina looked at Sting and Rogue. They started laughing. Everyone stared at them.

"Those three were us!"

"We always stood up when we went on the slides! Even the ones that had curves! It was amazing!"

"Truly a nice experience." No one was surprised cause these people would do these things. Erina spotted the Lazy River next to them.

"Ima go to the Lazy River. I wanna go on something not too crazy right now." Erina said stretching. Lucy agreed. "Anyone wanna join us?" Sting, Rogue, and Shevy went while Gray, Erza, and Gajeel stayed where they were. Erina jumped in splashing water everywhere. Everyone else walked in. Erina, Lucy, and Sting were in front talking while Shevy and Rogue were in the back.

"Hey guys! Hurry over here!" Lucy said waving. Shevy nodded and started wading in the water faster. All of a sudden Shevy slipped and fell on Rogue. "Kya!" Rogue caught her at the exact moment. They blushed. "S...S...Sorry Rogue. A little kid pulled my hair! It hurt. But uh...thanks!" Shevy said hurrying on to catch up. Rogue was still blushing when he caught up with the rest of the group.

Lucy and Erina saw it and they nodded knowing what to do. "So Rogue! Why were you so far behind? Did something bad happen? Did you catch something, or someone?" Erina said to Rogue. He ignored her question. Lucy giggled and asked the same question to Shevy who ignored it too. The Day went on, them talking, or laughing. When it was starting to become nightfall, each of them walked home.

"I think we stayed long enough. I believe it's time to go back." Shevy said. Everyone agreed that tomorrow morning, they're going back home.

That night Erina was in Shevy's room talking with her. "Are you excited to see everyone again?" Erina asked.

"Yep! After a nice long vacation, I think that we need to get back to work now."

"Yep! Well, Night!" Erina said. She left the room to go to sleep. Shevy smiled and decided that it was time to go to sleep too.


	16. Reiko!

Everyone woke up really early to go back to Magnolia. Everyone gathered their things and walked outside. Erina dropped her skateboard and started riding it to the docks, her cat plushy in her hands. Not soon after they arrived at the docks ready to leave. The dragon slayers were gonna dread this ride back. They got on last and sat down on the floor.

The boat started move and they all got motion sickness. "We should of asked Lucy...for the elixir!" Erina said. Everyone agreed. The exceeds laughed and fanned them. It only took an hour until they arrived back. They were, of course, the last ones out. When they got on land they felt much better. Erina skateboarded slowly next to Shevy as they walked back.

They arrived at Sabertooth and opened the door. Everyone stared at them. "Hi?" Everyone ran to them and gave them hugs. Sting thanked Yukino for taking care of the guild for him. Then Yukino walked over to Shevy. "Shevy. There was a letter regarding you." Yukino said handing Shevy a white envelope. Shevy opened it.

Shevy and Erina read it over.

 _Dear Shevy,_

 _I heard you found a guild that you joined! I am so proud of you! Anyways, I missed you so much! Hopefully we can meet at your forest clearing on weekends! Maybe Saturday? Anyways, I watched you grow so big! Although you never met me or seen me, I've seen you. I've seen Amethystia take care of you. I've seen you met your cousin! Erina right? She so pretty! I hope to see you on Saturday! Love you!_

 _Love,  
Your Mother_

Shevy was in tears when she read the letter. Erina cried for happiness. Shevy folded up the letter and put it in her pocket. "Erina we need to go meet my mother now! We have to take the train! Go tell Sting!" Erina nodded and told Sting that they had to go. "Let me and Rogue come with you!" Erina sighed and nodded. Sting and Rogue grabbed Lector and Frosch. Erina and Shevy forgot about Lissa and Nowi. But good thing that they were already coming.

They ran to the train station and got on. The train started to move and they got motion sickness. It took 4 hours to get to a village and walk to the forest clearing. "Uh...Shevy, why do you live in a forest?"

"It's because that is where out dragons left us. Don't worry, one of our friends built a house for us." Shevy said walking furthermore into the forest. They soon walked into a clearing where they saw a small house. Erina tried to open the door.

"Shevy! How did the door get stuck?" Erina said pushing the door.

"I think that you forgot that Rieko's dad made a mistake on the door so you have to pull." Shevy said opening the door. Erina opened her mouth to say something, but closed it. When the group went in, Sting asked, "Who is Rieko?"

"He's our friend. He has really pretty red hair! Even prettier than Erza's scarlet hair! It's bright!" Erina said thinking about Reiko's hair. It was a little dusty but there was no spiders or bugs. Erina put her skateboard down. She grabbed Sting's hand and dragged him upstairs. To her room. She peeked in her room and saw a dude. Erina put a finger on her lips.

She peeked again and saw a familiar red hair. "Reiko?" She went in the room. The guy turned around. "Erina?" Erina stood still. He stood up. Erina ran to him and gave him hug. She was crying. She pulled apart. "I missed you! Sorry we didn't tell you anything! We...thought that... that it was the best." Erina wiped her tears. Reiko stared at Sting.

"Who's that?" Reiko asked Erina.

"Oh! Reiko, this is Sting, my boyfriend!" Erina said.

"Oh..." Sting waved.

"Oh! Ree Ree!"

"You haven't called me that for a long time!"

"Hee Hee! Anyways, How's Amanda?" They talked for a little bit until Shevy came up. Rogue following her. Reiko looked at Shevy.

"Ree?"

"Hey Shevy!" Shevy hugged him and ruffled his hair. Shevy introduced Ree, Reiko, to Rogue. They talked about things for a few.

"Oh! Erina, Shevy, I am a Mage now!" Erina and Shevy congratulate him. Soon he said that he had to go home for dinner. Ree left saying goodbye. Sting layed on Erina's bed with Erina next to him. "What kind of magic does he use?"

"He said he always wanted to be an Arc Mage."

"A what?"

"Arc Mages use like Arc wind, or Arc thunder, stuff like that. There are also El Mages too. They use Elthunder or Elwind." Sting nodded. Erina and Sting layed there for most of the time thinking. Until Erina sat up.

"I missed your pillow..." Erina pouted. Sting laughed.

"Hey! You have me!" Erina laughed and layed down again. It was beginning to be nightfall. Erina snuggled close to Sting's chest and they fell asleep. They were going to meet Shevy's mother tomorrow. Shevy could not wait.


	17. Mother Sheria!

Shevy woke up bright and early to buy a present for her mother. Shevy got dressed and opened the door ever so slowly. She peeked outside and saw nobody. She sighed of relief and tiptoed to Erina's room. She needed help! She couldn't just knock on the door or else she would wake up Sting! She decided to just open the door and wake up Erina. Just Erina. She opened the door quietly. She tiptoed to where Erina was.

"Erina! Wake up!" Shevy whispered. Erina opened her eyes. Once she saw Shevy she closed her eyes again. Shevy was a little annoyed and shook Erina a little bit. Erina sighed and got up and got dressed. Shevy waited downstairs. It didn't take long for Erina to come down. They walked out and into the forest. Soon after they arrived at the nearby village.

They walked to the markets. "Wait, wait, wait. Why are we here?" Erina asked picking up a red apple from the bin. Shevy rolled her eyes and explained that she wanted to buy a present for her mom. Erina nodded and walked over to store that sells jewelry. Shevy looked through bracelets and necklaces. But she didn't go through the earrings. "Why not the earrings?" Erina asked holding up some crystal duds.

"What if she doesn't wear earrings?" Shevy said examining a pearl necklace. Erina sighed and put down the duds. Erina started to look for silver bracelets and gold necklaces. Shevy and Erina looked for quite sometime until Erina spoke up. "Shevy, can't we get her a dress?" Shevy nodded her head no. Erina slumped.

"We don't know her size remember?" Erina sighed and chose a necklace. Erina examined it for a while. Shevy nudged her and grabbed the necklace from Erina's hand.

"I think you chose the perfect one!" Shevy said checking the price. "And it's not that expensive too!" Erina smiled and nodded her head. But instead of leaving she decided to look for more. Shevy paid for the necklace and came back to Erina.

"Come on! Let's go home." Erina sighed and walked out with Shevy. As the two walked home Erina saw a bin full of wrapped candy. Erina ran over to the bin and saw that it was hard coffee candy, also known as CC. Shevy sighed. "We can get these for everybody! Besides, it's CC!" Erina said grabbing a handful. It weighed one pound which meant it was pretty cheap.

Erina and Shevy came home with a bag full of CC and a silver necklace. Rogue came down a the exact moment Shevy opened the door. "Morning! Want some CC?" Erina asked as she handed Rogue two. He took it and popped on in his mouth. Erina set the bag down on the kitchen. "You think that the faucet still works?" asked Erina. Shevy shrugged.

Erina turned the knob. Surprisingly it worked perfectly fine! Erina washed her hands. And she went upstairs to wake up Sting. To her surprise Sting was already awake and getting dressed. "Morning!" Erina said as she kissed Sting. She gave him a CC and he put it in his mouth. Erina walked downstairs. Shevy was sucking on some CC and Rogue was already on his second one.

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. Shevy ran to the door and opened to see a really pale pink haired woman standing in the door way. "Mother?"

"Shevy! My dear!" Shevy's mom hugged her daughter. They went in she greeted everyone. For Erina's surprised Shevy's mom was really young! "Well I missed you Shevy!" Her mom sat down on the couch. She sat down next to Rogue. Shevy didn't want to make him unconfutable, cause he didn't know who she was, So she sat in between them.

"Erina? Is that you?" asked Shevy's mother. Erina nodded. "Good. I was hoping to see you. Call me Sheria" (Not Chelia, Sheria!) The three started talking. Shevy was reunited with her mother, Sheria and she was lucky. Today was going to be so much fun!

 **Sorry for it being a little short but I will continue writing longer ones. I promise! And also...Surprise! I am planning to make another story! Yay!**


	18. I wanna go home I hate this

**Just to want to make myself clear, This is after the Tartaros arc, but Fairy tail didn't disband, so yay? On to the story!**

 **\- Navigirl ( ' w ' )**

"I wanna go home. I hate this..." Erina said.

That was in the middle of the forest. What happened? Let's start when they went to go stroll in the forest. "Hey! Let's go walk in the forest! A peaceful a walk!" Erina said. She saved Shevy from her mother ranting about a boyfriend. Shevy secretly thanked Erina. Sheria stood up and nodded. "That's a really good idea Erina." Erina smiled.

"Okay. Sting, Rogue, Let's go. I'm pretty sure the exceeds can take care of themselves." Shevy said standing up. Rogue stood up and the five walked out. They walked East into the forest and out of the clearing. Erina and Shevy saw a dirt path. _Someone must of been here..._ Shevy and Erina thought. They strolled peacefully deeper into the forest.

They saw butterflies, flowers, and small deer. "Wow. This is... amazing! Beautiful!" Erina said, picking a flower up.

"Not as beautiful as you." Sting said. Erina giggled.

"See, Shevy. Get a boyfriend like that!" Sheria said. Shevy face palmed. As they walked deeper into the forest it got a littler darker. And the dirt trail started to thin. Only Erina and Shevy noticed it since they knew that this wasn't here before. All of a sudden the deer, flowers, and butterflies, disappeared. There were only trees and leaves now.

This really scared Erina. She held Sting's hand. All of a sudden when Shevy looked up it was turning night. Shevy was confused. it was around 1 o'clock when they left. Sheria kept walking. The trail disappeared now and it was just dead leaves as a trail. "Mom. I think we need to go back. I have a really bad feeling about this." Shevy said.

"Psh! No worries girl! Let's keep walking. I am enjoying this very much!" Sheria said.

"No mom. Have you noticed the dirt trail gone? have you noticed the butterflies, deer, and flowers gone? Have you seen the sky?" Shevy said. Everyone looked above them. It was night. But is was still light. Erina hugged Sting's arm. Sheria bit her lip. She thought for a moment and saw that Erina was shaking.

"Yeah. Let's go." Shevy and the rest of them walked back. They walked back. But as they walked back Erina thought that they were just going deeper. She held on tight to Sting's hand. The forest was turning darker. All of a sudden the forest became like night. Nothing but blackness. Erina held even tighter. Sting pulled Erina closer.

Sheria stood still. "I feel like we're missing someone. Where's that guy with black hair?" Everyone stopped in their tracks. Erina immediately let go of Sting's hand.

"Where's Rogue?! Sting we gotta look for him!" Erina said.

"No. We can't. We'll look for him after we get out." Sting said to Erina.

"Sting! What is wrong with you? Shevy let's go." Erina said. Shevy and Erina ran the opposite direction.

"No! Erina wait!"

"Let them go. they need to learn their lesson." Sheria said.

"What?! No! Are you out of your mind?!"

"What about that Rogue guy? Can't we look for the three after we get out? That's what you said." Sheria said continuing to walk. Sting sighed and walked with Sheria.

Erina and Shevy ran calling Rogue's name. They stopped to catch their breath. "Seen him?" asked Shevy. Erina nodded her head no. They continued to look for Rogue.

Sting and Sheria did (They lucky!) get out soon enough. But it wasn't night at all. Sting and Sheria ran to the house to call the exceeds. Sting entered the house with Sheria behind him. He went to the living room to find Rogue reading. "What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" Sting asked Rogue. Rogue looked up.

"Good. You're home. I was feeling really suspicious of the forest so I left, telling Sheria, to research. I saw a bookshelf here so I found a book that was all about this. I did find one, the feeling was that the forest was cursed, by demon magic." Rogue said.

"Wait. You told Sheria?" asked Sting. Rogue nodded. Sting glared at Sheria.

"Heh, heh! I forgot!" Sting sighed.

"So this part of the forest was cursed by demon magic?" Sting asked.

"Yes. It was to lure people in. They keep the people they want that wander in the forest. If they don't like them, they lead them out. It can be performed by only the demon of the books of Zeref." Rogue said. "Hey, where is Erina and Shevy?" Sting sighed.

"Don't tell me..." Sting nodded. Rogue gritted his teeth.

"The only way to make them come back is to wait for them. There's nothing we can do." Rogue said shutting the book violently. Both of them death glared at Sheria.

"Your daughter is in danger. And her cousin." Rogue said.

"I didn't;t even know a lot about Shevy! I only know what she looks like and her name!" Sheria said.

"Tsk." Rogue and Sting said. They sat at the couch in the living room. Sheria went upstairs t do her thing.

Erina and Shevy stopped and sat down and leaned on a tree. "What are we gonna do? We can't even find Rogue anywhere." Shevy said closing her eyes. Erina nodded and closed her eyes too. "I wanna go home. I hate this..." Erina said. The two fell asleep.

The all of a sudden two figures stood above them.

Who are they?


	19. Kyoka and Seilah?

**Next week or this week I will be writing a new Story! WOOHOO! Silverdragin101 is helping me so thank you Silver!**

 **\- Navigirl ( ' w ' )**

Erina and Shevy fell asleep on a tree. Then all of a sudden two figures towered over them. Who are they?

Sting and Rogue couldn't take it anymore. Both of them told Lector and Frosch to fly them over the forest. Sheria watched them leave with their exceeds. Both of them flew over the forest and saw purple aura all around the forest. They flew down to the bottom and starting to call their names. "Erina!" "Shevy!" Still cant find them.

Then all of a sudden they heard rustling over at a tree a half a mile away. They tiptoed over to the tree and what they saw they couldn't believe. There were two demons of Tartaros. Sting did his dragon Roar from behind a tree and it blasted at the two figures. Erina and Shevy woke up immediately. Sting and Rogue ran to the girls. "Sting? Rogue! You're safe!" Erina said getting up. Shevy stood up.

"Rogue! Thank god you are safe! I was SO worried." Shevy said hugging Rogue. He blushed. The two figures stood up. Sting and Rogue got into fighting positions. The two were Kyôka and Seilah from Tartaros.

"We aren't your enemy! Please spare us." Kyôka said. raising both her hands in surrender. Seilah did the same. Sting and Rogue calmed a little bit. Shevy and Erina ran to Kyôka and Seilah.

"Are you two misses okay? You look hurt!" Erina said. Shevy helped up Seilah while Erina helped Kyôka.

"Erina, Shevy. These were are enemies. Be careful. They are demons from the books of Zeref." Rogue said. Erina and Shevy brushed them off. Lector and Frosch didn't trust the demons either. Sheria saw the group walking towards her and she hugged all of them.

"Mother! Can you please give these girls a glass of water?" asked Shevy

"Why yes of course!" Sheria hurried off into the kitchen to get a glass of water for the both of them. Kyôka and Seilah drank the water. "Thank you so much! Erina? Is it?" asked Kyôka. Erina nodded. The girls started to talk. While Sting and Rogue eyed them wearily.

The day have ended and it was beginning to nightfall. Shevy decided to have her mother live in their house so she could take care of it and so that Shevy can visit her whenever. Kyôka and Seilah followed the groupie back to Sabertooth and all. Soon they arrived back. "Kyôka, Seilah you guys can stay at our place!" Erina said.

Shevy agreed. "Erina. Let us go with you." Sting said. Rogue nodded. Shevy sighed. Erina nodded. They walked back to Erina and Shevy's house. Shevy unlocked the door. The girl walked upstairs while the guys stayed downstairs.

It was nighttime already. Rogue and Sting watched TV. it has been an hour and there were nothing bad happened. Just when Sting and Rogue started to calm a little bit there was a piercing scream. Sting and Rogue ran upstairs with the exceeds following them. Sting bust open the door to see Kyôka holding Erina and Seilah holding Shevy in the other hand.

 **Please play "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri. I do not own this song. This song is owned by Christina Perri. So please don't sue me.**

Erina looked at Sting. "You...You were right..." Erina smiled. Shevy was crying her hands covering her face.

"I will always love you for a thousand years..." Erina said. Kyôka smiled. She was in her demon form. Seilah was too. All of a sudden Erina and Kyôka merged into one. Kyôka cackled. Kyôka now looked like Erina. Seilah did the same to Shevy.

"Our plan worked! You little humans! Pathetic! HAHAHAHAHAH!" Kyôka cackled. "Do you like my new curse? I can become different people! To make me stronger! HAHAHAHAHAH!" Seilah giggled. Sting wanted to charge at them. Rogue held him back.

Kyôka teleported Seilah and herself to someplace. Sting and Rogue stared at where they were standing. Erina and Shevy, we gone. They dont exist anymore. Only Kyôka and Seilah exist but with Erina and Shevy inside them, for power. Sting walked into the room. He found a piece of paper on the floor. It was a letter.

he and Rogue read.

 _Dear Sting and Rogue,_

 _We are very sorry for this. We couldn't do anything about it! So we decide to go  
with it. I will miss you dearly Sting, As for Rogue, Shevy really likes you.  
Sheria was right. You are truly perfect for her. Rogue, You like Shevy back right?  
Anyways, don't worry, we'll be fine. One secret! The only way to get us back, it  
to convince Kyôka and Seilah to let us go. Please help! Love all of you!_

 _You will be missed,  
Shevy, Erina. _

Sting had tears streaming. Rogue had tears too. Will they ever get them back?

 **HAHA! You thought this was going to be very romantic? TWIST! To bad. I wanna put adventure! You thought that Kyôka and Seilah were going to be good? NOPE! They are demons! Created by Zeref! But, if you do think that Kyôka and Seilah are gonna be good...we'll see...**


	20. Fairy Tail! Sabertooth!

**It's so sad! Why does this happen? :( I hope you guys like me second story! Rogue, Yet Mystical is what it's called. So yay? Anyways, onward with the story!**

Sting and Rogue ran to Fairy tail with the exceeds following them. They bust opened the door which made a grand entrance. Everyone stared at them. Lucy, Natsu, and happy walked over. "What's the big entrance for? My god!" Natsu said. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"It's Erina and Shevy! They... we need to find Kyôka and Seilah. It's...THEM." Sting said. Lucy gasped. Natsu has his fists on fire. Gray and Erza walked over. Sting and Rogue explained everything to Team Natsu. (including Wendy!) Team Natsu was ready to kill Kyôka and Seilah. Sting told Master Makarov. he said that Team Natsu can handle it. Rogue didn't forget about Gajeel. He walked over to Gajeel who was talking to a girl with blue hair, Levy.

"Gajeel! We have to find your girlfriend!" Rogue said. Gajeel smirked.

"She's not my girl anymore! I got Levy." Gajeel smiled evilly. Rogue looked disgusted and turned around. _Stupid Boyfriend..._ Rogue thought. He told Sting that Gajeel's not coming. Natsu cracked his knuckles.

"Where is Erina?" Natsu asked. Sting pulled a piece of paper that spelled like Erina. He sniffed it. He pointed straight ahead. The exceeds carried them and flew. Natsu told the guild to wait for them.

It didn't take long until they arrived at a deserted island. They flew down. Natsu sniffed the air. He walked deeper into the island filled of trees. Then they arrived at a small building. It was partly underground. Natsu busted open the door. All of them walked inside ready to kill everyone!

Then they heard a cackle. "HAHAHAH! See jackal? That is why mine and Seilah's new curse powers are better." That sounded like Kyôka. Sting snarled.

"Kyôka's right Jackal! Since it's the only three of us in Tartaros now, I don't think we need you anymore!" Seilah said. Seilah spawned a crystal sward and stabbed Jackal in the stomach. "Good thing there is no respawn thingy. Jackal will die. That stupid Lucy didn't do enough." Seilah said. Lucy growled.

Now it was just Kyôka and Seilah. Lucy called out Sagittarius. She pointed to Kyôka's head. Natsu was already ready to attack. Gray was in his ice stance and Erza was in her Japanese Cloth amour. Sting and Rogue were in dragon force. Lucy told Sagittarius to shoot at Kyôka's head.

He shot it. Kyôka caught it. Lucy and Sagittarius sweat dropped.

 **(I suck at Fighting scenes so I'll tell you. Kyôka got beat up by Erza but Erza was injured really badly. Next Natsu freakin' did his awesome fire slaying dragons things but he kinda failed. Gray attacked Seilah and was successful...kinda. Wendy supported everyone using her awesome wind magic. Sting attacked Kyôka with Natsu. Rogue helped Gray with Seilah. Lucy called out Loke. They all were successful! YAY! It's how all anime shows go. The good people beat up the bad people! YAY!)**

Sting held Kyôka. With Natsu ready to punch her face if she said no. "Let. Erina. Go. NOW." Kyôka refused. Natsu punched her face. (This part made me laugh. I don't know why. Just imagine Natsu punching Kyôka in the FACE!) Kyôka surrendered. She did her curse magic to release Erina. Seilah did too since she was USELESS without Kyôka. Erina and Shevy (how can I say this? morphed out?) of Kyôka and Seilah.

They lay motionless. sting and Rogue ran to them and Lucy felt each of their pulse. They were doing just fine. Sting and Rogue sighed of Relief. Everyone cheered. But Kyôka and Seilah were still alive. But one thing changed. They...are...now..."useless human beings!" Shevy woke up. "Rogue? What the heck? Am I in heaven? Are you dead Rogue? Are every one of you dead?!" Shevy sat up straight and ran to Erina.

"Erina's dead too?! Why is heaven to weird looking? It's looking bad!" Shevy said feeling the dirty walls. Lucy laughed.

"NO! We saved you! You! Alive! We are alive too!" Lucy said hugging Shevy. Shevy cried tears of happiness. All the girls cried. Even Erza! WOW. Erina woke up in Sting's arms.

"Am I alive? Why?" Erina asked. Sting looked at her confused.

"Why you ask? because physics." Sting said. Erina laughed. Sting let her down to hug every body. They flew home happy as can be. They arrived at Fairy Tail.

"Kick open the door. I dare you!" Natsu said. Erina and Shevy kicked open the door. Everyone cheered! They had a party for Erina and Shevy coming back. Everyone drank and drank. Erina and Shevy didn't know much people except for Team Natsu so Lucy and Wendy introduced Erina and Shevy.

It was a huge party. Shevy walked over to Gajeel. "Gajeel! I'm back!" Shevy sat next to Gajeel. He smirked.

"Like I care." Shevy looked at him confused.

"D...Don't you care about me?" Shevy asked worriedly. Gajeel laughed.

"Nope. I got that chick over there." He pointed to Levy talking to Lucy. Shevy stood up and smacked Gajeel on the check. (Get wrecked Gajeel!) She ran out of the guild crying. Erina and Rogue saw what happened. Erina nudged Rogue. He walked out of the guild.

 **Its Rogue and Shevy time!**

Shevy ran to the park. She sat down under a tree. She sobbed crazily. Rogue sat down next to Shevy. She hugged Rogue and cried on his shoulder. After a few Shevy stopped. "Why? Why me? Rogue?" asked Shevy. She looked at Rogue with puppy eyes. He shrugged.

"Rogue?"

"Hm?"

"Did Erina tell you, on the note, that I like you?"

"Yea?"

"Well I do! Do you?" Rogue stiffened. Shevy giggled. She kissed Rogue on the cheek.

"Boyfriend Rogue..." Shevy put her head on his shoulder. Rogue blushed. After a few they walked back to Fairy Tail. Everyone was drunk. Even Erina and Sting. Rogue and Shevy entered the guild as saw a crowed. It was chanting something. They got closer.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Shevy and Rogue went to the front to see Erina and Gray. Sting was nowhere to be seen. Gray and Erina were drunk. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Gray and Erina laughed with beer in their hands.

"Okay! *Burp!* I'll do it!" Gray put his hand on Erina's mouth and kissed her. (he actually didn't, he kissed his hand, which was on Erina's mouth...) Everyone cheered. Then all of a sudden Sting appeared out of nowhere and punched Gray. They started to fight. Juvia called out "LOVE RIVAL!" to Erina. Everyone was partying hard.

Then it became nighttime. After the incident with Gray, Sting was overprotective over Erina. Juvia tried to kiss Gray but he refused which meant more "LOVE RIVAL!" things. Lucy and Natsu were talking with Lissana. (I didn't forget about Lissana!) Rogue and Shevy were at the bar.

That night will never be forgotten.

 **That's the last chapter! Well no. Actually I'll be writing little chapters about their lives. So there's a little bit more chapters. But this is the last chapter for the main story line! Sorry it gotta be really short story. Like maybe 20 chapters? anyways, I hope you guys like my story!**

 **\- Navigirl ( ' w ' )**

 **P.S. I love you people!**


	21. Lucy x Natsu!

**This is a little chapter! YAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAY!**

"Lucy? Will you marry me?" Natsu asked with a diamond Ring. Lucy squealed and accepted. They hugged each other.

That was 9 months ago. Lucy and Natsu were secretly dating. Today was the marriage. Erina and Shevy helped Lucy with a wedding dress. "Ow! Guys!" Erina and Shevy were pulling a corset. They loosened it up a little while them giggling. Erina with the hair Shevy with the makeup. Erina and Shevy were MAIDS - with an S - of honor. Then Erina and Shevy wore their dresses. All the girls had matching dresses. It was white, it was short and poofy. White flowers. White high heels. Hair in a bun! Ready!

Shevy checked if she had the ring. Yes. She did. The girls ran out to stand in their places Erina and Shevy winked at Natsu. The bridal song started to play on the organ. Lucy started to walk down the red aisle. Natsu smiled. Carla and Happy threw flowers in front of Lucy. _She's so pretty..._ thought Natsu. Lucy stood in front of Natsu.

(I don't know anything about marriage. So this is what I think...)

"Do you Natsu Dragneel take Lucy Heartfillia as your awfully wedded wife until death do you two part?"

"I do." Lucy smiled.

"Do you Lucy Heartfillia take Natsu Dragneel as your awfully wedded husband until death do you two apart?"

"I do."

"The rings?" Erina handed Natsu the Ring while Sting handed Lucy the ring. Natsu put the ring on Lucy's finger while Lucy did the same to Natsu. "You may kiss the bride!" Natsu kissed Lucy. Everyone cheered. The girls squealed while the guys fist bumped.

"Are you girls ready to catch the flowers?!" The girls all crowded around while Erina and Shevy did not. They both knew that they didn't have a chance. But boy was they ever wrong! Lucy threw the flowers too far and it landed on Erina's head and plopped on her hands. She squealed! The girls came after Erina as she held the flowers in her hand.

"Oooh! It looks like Erina's going to get married next!" Lucy said waling towards Erina. She squealed with happiness. Lucy and Natsu didn't want to celebrate at the church, but at the guild. How fancy.

Lucy and Natsu rode a white carriage. Everyone rode in a carriage. Gajeel and Levy in one, Gray and Juvia, Erza and Mirajane, Rogue and Shevy, Sting and Erina, Wendy and Romeo, stuff like that. Erina hopped in her carriage to go back to the guild. Sting came along too. He saw that Erina was hugging the flowers.

"I guess I better propose soon." Sting said. Erina laughed. She took off her high heels and brought out flats.

"How?"

"I said, at Love Paradise, it's magic." She sprinkled white sparkles over his head. Sting laughed. Everyone arrived at the guild and they started to party.

Lucy walked over to Erina and Shevy. "Can you guys sing? I heard you guys are the best!" Lucy said. Erina and Shevy nodded their head no. Lucy pouted. "I wanted you to sing for my wedding!" Lucy started to cry. Fake cry.

"Ok! Let me wear my high heels first!" Lucy and Shevy laughed. Erina and Shevy grabbed a microphone and walked on stage. Sitng and Rogue looked at them confused.

"This is for Lucy and Natsu!" Erina and Shevy said. They winked at their boyfriends.

They started to sing.

 _I used to believe  
We were burning on the edge of something beautiful._

Erina and Shevy were singing "Let me love you" by DJ Snake ft. Justin Bieber. **I do not own that song at all. It is owned by DJ Snake. I do not own that song! It is by DJ Snake. Thank you and please don't sue me.**

 _Something beautiful  
Selling a dream  
Smoke and mirrors keep us waiting on a miracleOn a miracle_

 _Go through the darkest of days!  
heavens a heartbreak away  
Never let you go  
Never Let me down!_

They danced while singing it. All of a sudden music started to play. MAGIC!

 _It's been a hell of a ride  
Drivng and edge of a knife  
Never let you go  
Never let me down!_

Erina and Shevy sang to their hearts content. They never sang in front of a crowd before but it was awesome!

 _Don't you give up  
Nah, Nah, NahI won't give up  
Nah, Nah, Nah_

 _Let me love you  
Let me love you!_

Erina and Shevy sand all night with people joining them. It was an wesome wedding night. A night that Lucy and Natsu will never forget...

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that little chapter! YAYAYAYAYAYAY! PEACE OUT!**

 **\- Navigirl ( ' w ' )**


	22. Juvia x Gray

**YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! Another Marriage chapter! I'm going to do 2 more marriage chapter for Fairy Tail. Then I'll do Rogue and Shevy's and then Erina and Sting's. After that I'll (try to) make a long chapter for the last chapter for the story. Thanks! This chapter will be Gray and Juvia's marriage! Please Enjoy!**

 **\- Navigirl ( ' w ' )**

"Juvia loves you Gray-sama! Do you love Juvia?" Juvia was sitting next to Gray at the bar. He was a little annoyed with Juvia. He sighed. "Yes! I love you Juvia! Now can you stop bothering me?" Juvia smiled and hugged him.

That was when Juvia and Gray started dating. Then Gray proposed to Juvia after Lucy's wedding. Juvia wanted the marriage right now. So they did it after 1 week of Lucy's wedding. Today was marriage.

"Wow Juvia! You look so beautiful!" Erina said to Juvia. Erina went to check on Juvia. Juvia giggled.

"Don't worry you will look just as good as Juvia when you get married!" Juvia said fixing her hair. Erina sighed and sweat dropped. "It guess it will take pretty long since Sting hasn't proposed to me yet!" Juvia smiled.

Erina smiled and went to go stand in place. The organs started to play and Juvia walked down with Carla and Happy throwing rose petals in front of her. Gray smiled as she stood in front of him. "Do you Gray Fullbuster take Juvia Lockser as your awfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Juvia was already tearing up. Gray smiled.

"Juvia Lockser do you take Gray Fullbuster as your awfully wedded husband?" Juvia was smiling and crying at the same time. "I...I do." Erina squealed quietly. "The rings?" Lucy gave Juvia the ring and Natsu did too. They put the rings on.

"You may kiss the bride!" Juvia and Gray kissed and all the girls squealed. The guys clapped. Juvia was getting ready to throw the flowers. The girls crowded all around Juvia as she turned around. She threw it, Levy got it. She squealed and ran to Gajeel. "Oooh! It looks like Levy-chan is getting married next Juvia thinks!" Juvia said as she walked to Gray.

Erina pouted. Sting looked at her. "What's wrong babe?" She sighed and looked the other way. "You haven't proposed to me yet. I bet I'll be last..." Sting smiled and pulled Erina closer. She smiled. Juvia and Gray went to celebrate at the guild just like Lucy and Natsu.

Erina and Shevy were drinking Champaign and talking. Juvia walked over to the two. "Erina-chan, Shevy-chan? Can you please sing for Juvia's wedding?" asked Juvia. Erina and Shevy put down their drinks. "Of course Juvia! We'll be on stage in a little bit. We need to change!" Erina said. They giggled and walked to the bathroom to change into comfortable clothing.

How did they get comfortable clothes? Magic!

The lights started to dim and the stage light turned on. Everyone looked at the stage. Erina and Shevy walked on stage. Erina was wearing a white crop top, white ripped shorts, and white sneakers. Shevy's outfit was the same except black. They put their hair back into a pony tail. "Hey! This song is for Gray and Juvia!"

Music starting playing.

 _You would not believe your eyes,  
if ten million fireflies  
lit up the world as I fell asleep_

Erina and Shevy were singing fireflies by Owl City.

 **I do not own Fireflies by Owl City at all. The song is owned by Owl City! Thank you and please don't sue me.**

 _Cause they'd fill the open air  
and leave teardrops everywhere  
You'd think me rude  
but I would just stand and stare_

Erina and Shevy sang the song. All of a sudden there were glowsticks in their hands. Everyone had one!

 _I'd like to make myself believe  
that planet Earth turns slowly,  
it's hard to say that I'd rather  
stay awake when I'm asleep  
cause everything is never as it  
Seems!_

Erina and Shevy sang the whole song. Everyone clapped for their performance. Erina and Shevy thanked everyone and they headed towards Sting and Rogue. "Did you like the song?" asked Erina.

"Yeah! You guys are really good singers!" Erina and Shevy giggled.

"One thing Shevy." Shevy looked at Rogue. "Go change. You are showing too much skin." Rogue said. Shevy pouted and Erina and Sting laughed. "Are you serious? Come on Rogue! I know you like it!" Shevy said. She laughed and Rogue blushed.

Juvia and Gray thanked Erina and Shevy for singing for them. "No worries! We enjoy singing!" Then all of a sudden the girls that haven't gotten married asked them to sing for their marriage.

"Can you sing for me?"

"It will be very nice for you to sing for me!"

"The marriage won't we awesome without your voice!"

Shevy and Erina agreed to sing for every marriage. Juvia and Gray partied all night. Everyone did! Juvia and Gray couldn't wish for a better marriage.

Gray was drunk and he walked over to Erina. "Yo Erina! You looking fine!" Gray said. He was definitely drunk. Erina looked at him with a confused face. "What are you saying? You're married Gray!" Erina said standing up.

"Oh I am? Well I bet I married you!" Erina shook Gray. He was a little ditzy. "Gray! Snap out of it I have a boyfriend!" Erina said. She sighed and looked over at Sting. He was talking to Rogue. "Gray. Go. Talk. To. Juvia." Erina said. Gray drank more.

"I rather talk to you." Gray drank more.

"Gray no. Please. Just. NO." Erina said scooting away. Juvia was drunk too. She looked at Juvia.

"Juvia! Your HUSBAND is hitting on me!" Juvia didn't care and talked with Lucy. Sting looked at Erina. He put down his beer. He tried to walk to Erina but it was too crowded. All of a sudden Gray put a hand over Erina's mouth and kissed her. (Just like last time... :P) Sting got furious and he ran and punched Gray.

Wow. They got into a fight. After that incident Gray apologized to Erina. "I'm very sorry Erina." Gray said drinking more of his beer. Sting snarled at him. "Good." Sting said putting his hand over Erina. She sweat dropped.

"Don't worry Gray. I don't blame you."

That party was crazy that night and Gray and Juvia will never forget it.


	23. Levy x Gajeel

**1 more marriage to go about Fairy Tail ships! YAY!**

Today was Levy and Gajeel's wedding. They got married after 1 month have passed after Juvia's wedding. Shevy went to go check on Levy. "Levy! Are you ready? Wow! You look beautiful!" Shevy said as she walked in. Levy giggled.

"You think so? Oh. Sorry Shevy. I didn't mean to steal Gajeel away from you..." Levy said walking over. Shevy laughed awkwardly. Levy put her hands oh Shevy's shoulder. "It's okay. We didn't really work out anyways. We would breakup anyways..." Shevy said chuckling. Levy smiled and put a white lily in her hair.

"I'll be out there in a second!" Levy said. Shevy smiled and walked out in a small white dress and white flats. The organs played. Levy walked down the aisle. Gajeel smirked at Levy.

 **I'm just going to skip the whole thing about the "I do" things.**

Levy ran to a very high place and got ready to throw the flowers. Levy through it landed on Erza's feet. "What the?" Erza picked up the flowers. Levy gave Erza a high-five and she giggled.

"Guess Jellal better propose soon!" Levy said. Erza blushed. Levy and Lucy were the only ones that know that Erza and Jellal we secretly dating. Gajeel and Levy celebrated at the guild.

"You know the drill Erina, Shevy. Please!" Levy said walking up the them. Erina and Shevy were talking with their boyfriends. Erina and Shevy nodded and changed their clothes to the one that they wore when they sang for Gray and Juvia.

The lights dimmed and everyone was cheering. They knew it was Erna and Shevy. "This is for Levy and Gajeel!

 _My Girlfriend's bitchin' cause I always sleep in  
She's always screaming when she's calling her friends  
She kinda hot though  
Yeah she's kinda hot though_

Erina and Shevy were singing She's kinda hot by 5 seconds of summer. **I do not own that song. At all. This song is owned by 5 seconds of summer.**

 _My shrink is telling me I got crazy dreams  
She's also saying I got no self esteem  
She's kinda hot thoughYeah she's kinda hot though_

Erina and Shevy sand while swaying their hips. They finished the song and thanked everyone. Levy ran to them. "That's the best song ever heard! Thanks guys." Levy bowed and walked over to where Gajeel was. Shevy and Erina made their way back to Sting and Rogue.

"That was pretty good! I like that song." Sting said. Rogue agreed. Erina and Shevy thanked them. "That's how I would imagine their relationship to be." Erina said. Shevy nodded.

The party went on with them partying about Marriage. Gajeel and Natsu got into a fight about which wife is better. Then Sting butt in and then Gray. Although Sting wasn't married yet he still says that his girl is better. Then Rogue pushed them out and told them that Shevy was better. The 5 dudes got into a fight in which girl is better.

"Dudes. They're crazy." Lucy said drinking. Every girl agreed. They drank more.

"Erina is way better than all those pesky girls."

"Oh yea? At least Lucy's hotter than all of the girls!"

"No Shevy is! Look! She has an hourglass figure!"

"People say flat chested girls with glasses are best!" Levy got annoyed with what Gajeel said.

"Oh yea? Juvia is... huh, ok I guess Juvia is not one of the best." Juvia hit Gray I the head. The girls kept talking about them and their boyfriends.

"One thing to agree on is that they are in sorcerers weekly." Rogue said Every dude agreed.

"But I say that Erina is the best model. Even Gray agrees!" sting said. Gray agreed. Juvia ignored Gray.

"No. Lucy looks best in her swimsuit!" Every guy put their heads together.

"Okay. Then this weekend we'll have a model contest!" Natsu. The girls each hit Natsu in the head. he fell dead on the floor.

"Why won't you guys just think that I am he best?" Erina said. Then all of a sudden the girls started fighting. Then the guys started fighting. The whole guild started to fight. The tables turned over, chairs broken. They all started to fight. Then the master spoke up.

"You Brats! SHUT UP!" Everyone stopped midair. "YOU BRATS ARE DUMB! WE SHOULD HAVE A MODEL CONEST!" The girls sweat dropped. Master was such a pervert.

"That's what I said!" Natsu said. Master thought of all the girls in swimsuits. Lucy and Erina face palmed. Juvia and Shevy sighed. Levy fell dead on the floor. They were NOT going to have a model contest.

Levy and Gajeel's wedding was real weird. Master forced all the girls to do the contest. **I'm probably not write a chapter like modeling. If I would it wouldn't be very long. I'll think about it.**

Gajeel and Levy's wedding was the weirdest wedding ever. Like EVER.


	24. Erza x Jellal

**Almost done with the story! Can't wait to move on to the next one!**

"Girls? Can I please talk you?" Erza said walking over to the talking girls. Lucy and Erina looked at each other. Erza sat down. "Only 2 people know this. But I'm dating Jellal and -"

"WHAT?!" the girls said altogether. Erza slammed her hand on the table which shut the girls up. "Let me finish! I'm dating Jellal and he proposed to me..." The girls squealed with delight especially Lucy and Levy. Erza blushed. "I was hoping that you girls could help me pick out a dress?" Erza said looking down. The girls gasped.

"US? Really?!" asked Erina. Erza nodded. "Okay! We girls gotta go!" Erina said standing up. Juvia, Levy, Lucy and Shevy nodded and stood up too. Erza smiled and they walked out.

...

Jellal walked in Sabertooth. He slammed open the door. Natsu, Gajeel, and Gray were in Sabertooth hanging out when they saw Jellal. "Yo Jellal! What up?" asked Natsu. He smiled and walked over to the boys. "Guys... I wanna tell you something. Me and Erza are..."

"Getting married?" Gray finished his sentence. Jellal nodded. He sat down with the boys. "I need help to plan the wedding." Jellal said. Gajeel drank his drink and smirked. "Alright. But! You gotta give us something in return." Rogue sighed.

"Gajeel. It's a wedding, not a bet." Gajeel scowled. The boys agreed to help Jellal plan the wedding. Although they wouldn't plan a very nice wedding Jellal's nice enough to let them help him.

...

"Erza, How about that one?"

"No Lucy! Juvia thinks that this one is better!" The girls just kept grabbing dresses for Erza to wear. Erza sweat dropped at all the dresses that's she gonna wear. She grabbed all the dresses the girls picked out and went into the fitting room. The girls waited for Erza to come out. After a few minutes she came out in a white mermaid dress.

"Erza that looks wonderful!" Lucy said clapping her hands together. Every girl nodded. "It's because Juvia picked it out!" Lucy nodded smiling at her. Erina and Shevy made sure her zipper behind Erza was up all the way. Erza walked back inside to wear another one. After a few she came out with a dress that wasn't poofy or was a mermaid dress. It was just a pink, long dress. it had lace at the bottom.

"Wow. You look stunning Erza-sama. Amazing!" Levy said circling around Erza. "Yep! Because I chose that one!" Shevy said pointing to her self. Erza smiled and went back inside to try on another one. She came out in a pink really poofy dress.

"Erza You look beautiful! Especially the poof!" Shevy said. Lucy smirked and put her hands on her hips. "That's right, because I chose that one!" Lucy said. Erza went back inside to change. She came out in another mermaid dress except it had glitter on the bottom. "Wow. Just Wow." Erina said. Levy nodded agreeing with Erina.

"Yea. I chose that one." Levy said smiling. Erza came out with the last dress. It was blue and it wasn't that poofy but it was. It had glitter on th bottom. "Wow. That dress is beautiful! Especially the color!" Juvia said. Erina smiled triumphantly.

"I shoes that one Juvia." Erina said. Erza had to choose one. Which one?

...

Okay boys. What else should we have BESIDES food?" Jellal asked the guys. They thought for a minute. "Okay how about a flower arch? We had that in our wedding." Gray said. Jellal nodded and wrote that down. The guys thought for a moment. "What about we do the wedding in a garden?" asked Sting.

"No. Beach is better!" Natsu protested.

"What about the church?" asked Rogue crossing his arms. Jellal wrote all the things down. The boys thought what would go well in a wedding. "Oh I know! What about some... uh... fireworks?" asked Natsu.

"No. Fireworks are lame." Gajeel said. Natsu and Gajeel put their heads together. "Guys stop. I'll write it down." Jellal said. Then Sting spoke up. "Hey Jellal? When's the wedding?" asked Sting. He thought for a moment.

"I actually haven't thought about that!" Jellal said. He shook his head. "I'm just going to ask Erza later." He said. The boys planned the wedding, how it goes, and what's happening.

"What does Erza like most?" asked Sting.

"Cake. AND amour." Gray said.

"Okay then we can add cake. What about the amour?" asked Rogue. The boys sighed. Amour is not going to fit in the wedding. It's just not right! They sighed again.

...

Today was the special wedding. The boys did a pretty good job planning because when the girls walked in the church was beautiful. "Wow Sting. I never thought you boys would do such a good job!" Erina said walking over to Sting. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Yea. But this is Jellal's wedding. So I got some help." Sting pointed to the guys.

The girls changed into their outfit whilst the guys do the same. All the girls helped Erza with the wedding dress which was a dress that Erza and Jellal picked out. The girls were a little upset but not much. "Okay Erza. Kick butt!" Erina said walking out with the girls. Erza smiled and fixed her veil.

The organs started playing. Erza walked down the aisle. The Fairy Tail Guild stared at her. She was so pretty. Jellal stared at her as she walked.

 **I'm going to skip the "I do" things.**

Erza and Jellal celebrated at the guild hall. "Party! YEAH!" Cana shouted holding beer in her hand. Erza walked over to, of course the one and only 2 people, Erina and Shevy. "I'm sorry if I'm bothering you two but will you be able to perform on stage?" asked Erza. Instantly Erina and Shevy went to change to perform on stage.

"Alright! Who's ready to here a song?!" shouted Erina. The guild cheered for Erina and Shevy. The song started to play.

 _Heart beats fast  
Color and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid  
to fall_

Erina and Shevy were singing A Thousand Years by Christina Perri. **I do not own this song. This song is owned by Christina Perri. Thank you.**

 _but watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow..._

 _One step closer..._

 _I have died everyday waiting for youDarling don't be afraid, I have loved you for A thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more..._

Erina and Shevy sang the song. Erza and Jellal smiled. The song ended and everyone cheered. They bowed and walked off stage. Erza and Jellal walked over to the two girls. "Thank you. I'm really glad." Erza said tearing up. Erina and Shevy smiled. for the rest of the day everyone partied all day.

People talked sang on stage, all the things you could think of. Erza really enjoyed her wedding.


	25. Shevy x Rogue

**Today was school and it was my first day. It's so stressful I'll tell you that. I even have a headache right now. Ugh. It's so horrible. But! I have to push through and continue writing! So here is Shevy x Rogue. Thanks!**

 **\- Navigirl ( ' w ' )**

"S...S...Shevy? D...Do you wanna go on a date with me?" Rogue said blushing. Shevy giggled and kissed Rogue on his cheek. "Why of course! I would love to!" Shevy said.

... That Night ...

"Wow! Rogue! I never knew you would bring me here!" Shevy said. Rogue brought Shevy to a beautiful garden with lights everywhere. "Oh. Yea. I wanted one last date with my girlfriend." Rogue said picking up a flower. Shevy smiled at him but then realized what he said. "Wait. Last one? Are... are you..."

"What?! NOOO! Never!" Rogue said smiling. Shevy sighed of relief and Rogue put the flower in her hair. "Then what do you mean? Are you gonna be busy forever now?" Shevy asked. Rogue blushed.

"Actually..." He kneeled on one knee. Shevy gasped. "You're not going to be my girlfriend anymore. You're actually going to be my wife." Rogue pulled out a velvet box and opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. Shevy gasped and was crying.

'Will you-" Rogue didn't finish his sentence. Shevy hugged him, tears running down. "Yes! I will!" Rogue hugged her back. They pulled away and Rogue put the ring on Shevy's finger. They hugged again.

... The wedding ...

"*SQUEAL!* Shevy you looked wonderful! AHHHHHH!" Erina said. Shevy spun in her new wedding dress. Shevy giggled and put on her pearl earrings and a matching necklace. "So are you ready? I'll be screaming inside when I see you walk down." Erina said fixing her white bow. Shevy nodded dusting off her dress. "I'm ready."

Erina ran to her spot even though she was wearing stilettoes. The organs started to play as Shevy walked down. She thought of Erina screaming inside. She tried to hold in her laughter. She looked up to see Rogue smiling. She blushed. She stood in front of Rogue.

 **I'm going to skip the things. BLAH, BLAH, BLAH.**

Shevy ran to get in position to throw the flowers. The girls screaming to get the flowers. Amanda, Reiko's sister, tried to grab the flowers but she failed. Supposedly WENDY got it. Shevy looked behind her to see Wendy blushing. "Yay Wendy! Good Job! I guess we gotta wait a very long time!" Shevy said walking over to Rogue.

Amanda walked over to Reiko who was laughing at her. "Too bad Amy! You don't even have a boyfriend YET! HA!" Amanda pouted but decided to let it go. Rogue and Shevy celebrated at Fairy Tail with Sabertooth joining them. "This is amazing! I love this!" Erina said. Then she saw Lucy waving at her with all the other girls.

"Oh! Shevy, I have to go to ... the bathroom. I'll be right back!" Erina said putting down her Champaign. Shevy nodded and drank more. All of a sudden the lights dimmed and the Stage light turned on.

Erina, Lucy, Levy, Juvia, and even Erza was up there! "AY everyone! I hope you wanna hear us sing for Shevy and Rogue!" Erina said winking at Shevy. All the girls wore the same thing as Erina but their personal favorite colors.

The music started playing.

 _*Erina*You and I...  
Are like fireworks and Symphonies exploding in the sky!_

 _*Lucy*With you I'm alive...  
like all the missing pieces  
of my heart they finally collide!_

 _*Levy*  
So stop time here  
in the moonlight cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes!_

 _*Juvia*  
Without you I feel broke  
Like I'm half of a whole_

 _*Erza*Without you I've got no hand to hold!_

 _*Erina*Without you  
I feel torn  
like a sail in a storm._

 _*Lucy*Without you..._

 _"Altogether*I'm just a sad song..._

The girl group sang Sad Song by We The Kings. **I don't own the song. Thank you for understanding.**

Shevy cried for happiness because her friends cared for her. Shevy sang the wedded couples songs and the girls wanted to repay the favor. The song ended with everyone holding the Fairy tail sign. She were breathing heavily. the whole crowd cheered. "Thank you!" The girls walked down the steps and ran to Shevy who was crying while hugging Rogue.

"Shevy! Did you like it?" asked Lucy. Shevy nodded her eyes crying. Rogue petted Shevy. "Let's leave her alone with her new husband. Let's go girls." Erina said smiling. Rogue blushed.

The girls walked over to their husbands, or boyfriend. "Sting! Shevy's crying because we sang for her. Tears of happiness!" Erina said walking over. Sting grunted in respond. "Sting? Is something on your mind?" He nodded his head no. But he didn't speak. Erina shrugged it off and hung with Lucy, Levy, Juvia, Erza, Minerva, and Yukino.

Erina walked over back to Sting who was drinking. "Yo Sting! Come and hang with us." Erina said. Sting nodded his head no. Erina looked at him confused. "Okay. I guess I'll stay with you..." Erina said walking towards him.

"Erina. Leave me alone." Sting said turning his back on her and started walking the other direction. Erina stared at Sting. She sighed stared at Gajeel who were singing. People hated his singing but Erina found it soothing. She started to wonder, _What is wrong with Sting? I...don't know..._ She drank some more beer.

"Yo! Erina let's sing another song! This time with Shevy!" Lucy said. Erina nodded and walked on stage and put on a fake smile. While she was singing she noticed Sting's back facing her. He was talking with Rogue.

When the song ended Erina ran to the bathroom. She cried. _What is wrong with him?! He usually cheers me on when I sing, but now he doesn't care one bit! He wouldn't mind me staying next to him, he loves me staying with him, but... now... he's basically telling me I'm clingy! Ugh._ Erina went out and made sure she looks fine.

"Lucy! Let's drink!" Erina said running to her. Lucy agreed. Every girl had a drinking contest. Erina wanted to drink away her problems.


	26. Erina x Sting

Sting has been acting really weird lately, and Erina doesn't know why. Today Erina called Lucy over to her house. Lucy arrived and Erina explained everything to Lucy. Shevy knew this but she said that he's gonna be fine. So Erina called in Lucy today. "So Lucy? You know why he's acting like this?" asked Erina. She drank some more of her juice.

"I'm very sorry Erina, but I don't. Go talk to him about it." Lucy said getting up and grabbing her keys. "Sorry, I'm going on a job with Natsu today. Bye Erina!" Lucy walked out the door. Erina layed back in her chair and sighed. After a minute or two of thinking she got up and walked to Sabertooth. That was were Sting was. He was busy with some paperwork.

She opened the door and sat down next to Shevy and Rogue. "Hey Erina! What's wrong?" asked Shevy taking a small bite from her vanilla cake. Erina sighed and played with the house key. "Is Sting busy right now?" asked Erina. Rogue and Shevy shrugged. Erina sighed again and walked over to Sting's office. She knocked.

"Come in." Erina opened the door and saw Sting with his legs propped on top of his desk. "What now?" asked Sting. Erina winced from the coldness in his voice. "Eh... Sting? I've noticed that you've been um... avoiding me? So..." Erina trailed off not knowing what to say. Sting sighed.

"Meet me in my room upstairs." Sting said. Erina nodded and got up and left quickly. She sighed and walked upstairs to Sting's room. She opened the door. Ever since Sting has been avoiding her, his room became a mess. She didn't even bother not stepping on top of his clothes. She walked over to his bed and sat down.

The door opened. He closed the door. "Okay. Tell me." He said. Erina swung her legs back and forth and sighed. "Well... You've stopped talking to me. Why?" asked Erina. Before Sting could answer, Erina continued. "You tell me to leave you alone, now I feel like a clingy girlfriend." Erina said running her fingers through her aquamarine hair.

"But, I don't even think I'm your girlfriend anymore..." When Erina said that Sting sighed. He walked over to Erina and stood in front of her. "I don't hate you, the only reason I'm busy with paperwork is because I'm planning on something special." Sting said and smiled. Erina looked down. "Then why is it more important than me?" asked Erina. To her she sounded clingy.

"Because this special event I'm planning involves you." Sting said. Erina sighed and looked up to keep the tears from flowing. All this time Erina was being selfish and being clingy, but in reality, her boyfriend still cared about her. "I'm so stupid. I feel so selfish. So... clingy. So... dumb." Erina said. She looked down letting her tears fall.

Sting bent down to her height. "Hey, It's my own fault." Sting said. Erina hugged him. After a moment of crying and hugging they pulled apart. "Sorry..." Erina said. Sting smiled and kissed her forehead. "Meet me outside of the guild at 6. We're going somewhere." Sting said and left. Erina nodded and layed down. She sighed. Erina grabbed Stings pillow and hugged it.

After a few minutes of sighing and hugging she got up and went downstairs. She ran to Shevy. "Yo! Shevy! I need help!" Erina said walking to Shevy. She looked up from a crystal.

"Oh yea sure. What up?" Erina didn't explain until Erina and Shevy arrived at the house. "Okay. Tell me!" Shevy said entering their house. Erina squealed. "Okay! I'm meeting Sting up at 6. We're going somewhere. Help me find a nice outfit." Erina said walking upstairs with Shevy. She nodded.

After an hour of picking they chose a light blue dress, that was short, with a denim jacket. Her shoes were white flats. "Perfect! Now. Makeup." Shevy said looking through her makeup.

"What?! I don't wear makeup! You know that! You don't either!" Erina said backing up. Shevy pouted.

"I only wear makeup for special occasions. That special occasion is today for you. Just a little bit. Please?" Shevy pleaded with Erina until she gave up. Shevy squealed with delight. She put on some shiny light brown eye shadow with some eyeliner and mascara. With pink blush. "Done!"

"Do I look ugly?" asked Erina looking in the mirror. Shevy laughed. "NO! I helped you so you should be fine. I think." Shevy said looking at the outfit se chose. She nodded. "Here, take this. I already have money in it." Shevy gave Erina a light brown leather clutch. Erina opened it and checked how much money there was.

"100?! Why so much?!" asked Erina. Shevy shrugged. Then she looked through Erina's jewelry box. She grabbed three golden bracelets and a gold necklace with a triangle at the bottom. "Wear this." Erina shrugged and put on the bracelets and the necklace.

"WONDERFUL! I wish I look just as good as you." Shevy said. Erina laughed and checked the time. 5:30. "Good. Around 30 minutes left." Erina said. They walked to Fairy Tail first. They opened the door and greeted everyone. They sat down next to Lucy and Natsu who were talking about... jobs. "Yo! What up?" asked Natsu as the girls walked over.

"Wow! You look beautiful! Where you going?" asked Lucy. Erina couldn't even answer because Shevy told Luc everything. Lucy gasped. "Really?! Great!" Lucy checked the time. "Oh Erina! You should be leaving right now! GO!" Lucy said. Erina thanked everyone and left. Lucy smiled.

"Yo, Lucy. We should totally follow them." Shevy said smiling.

"Okay. Natsu can help us too." Lucy said. They nodded and smiled evilly.

Erina walked quickly. She breathed in and out to calm herself before she arrived. She turned the corner and felt some presence. She rolled her eyes. _it has to be Shevy and Lucy. It has to be._ Erina thought. In fact it was.

She tiptoed behind a wall to see if Sting was there. He was. He was talking with Rogue. He was dressed so nice. After some seconds, Sting and Rogue nodded. Rogue left to go back inside. Erina sighed and gulped and turned the corner. Sting looked up and saw Erina. His face lit up. "Hey Erina!" Sting said. Erina waved.

"Why are you dressed so nice?" asked Sting looking Erina up and down. Erina blushed. "Well... Look at yourself! You are like dressed for a wedding!" Erina said. When Erina said 'wedding' Sting fidgeted a little bit. Erina could even hear Rogue face palm. "Sorry. I..." Sting looked down.

"Man. You're so shy. Every single time you take me out, you're not like this." Erina giggled. Sting smiled.

"I guess. Sorry." Erina sighed again.

"Why are you apologizing for every. Single. Thing?" Erina said. She walked in front of him and put her hand on his forehead. No fever. She sighed. "Let's go. Where are you taking me?" asked Erina. Sting didn't answer but just walked ahead. Erina heard Rogue face palm again. Erina giggled and walked up to catch up with Sting.

After a while they came across a restaurant. They entered. It looked so expensice just to have one meal. Sting already had seats for us. Sting checked in and they walked to their table which was by the window and below a crystal chandelier. _Wow. In the spotlight._ Erina thought and sat down. Not soon after a waitress came swinging by.

"Why hello there nice couple! What would you like today? Something like a marriage cake?" asked the wairress. It was definetly Lucy. Erina pretended it wasn't Lucy. "Uh... No. Thank you." Then all of a sudden someone came crashing on to Lucy. But the "waiter" somehow put champaign on the table. "Ack! Get offa me!" Lucy said.

"Oh! Sorry Luce! Er... I mean Lucas!" The waitor got up and helped "Lucas" up.

"My name is uhh... Sophie! yea, Sophie! Not Lucas." Sophie said. Then all of a sudden a girl with pink hair caming rushing over to where "Sophie" was. But unfortuanatlyshe tripped and fell on "Sophie". "ACK! WHY ME?!" They made such a ruckus everyone stared at them. The three bowed and quickly fled to the kitchen.

"Oh my god Sting, I'm SO sorry. I didn't mean for it to turn out like this." Erina said. Then the pink haired waiter came. "I'll help you with the champaign!" Natsu grabbed the bottle and popped the cork which landed in a lady's drink all the way across the room. The "Waiter" didn't care. The waiter bowed and scurried off to the kitchen.

"Uhh... Thanks?" Erina said and poured the chamaign. They toasted and drank. Then a REAL waitress came and took their order. The food came withough any harm and they ate. No sign of Lucy, Natsu, or Shevy. Then all of a sudden 3 tables down a person squealed.

Erina rolled her eyes. It was lucy waring a blue wig. Erina face palmed. She was the one aquealing. Then there was a person kneeling in front of her with a blond wig. Erina covered her face from embarissment. "Will you MARRY me?" Natsu opened the box to reaveal a onion ring. Lucy nodded and Natsu put the "ring" on her finger.

No one clapped because they knew it was a joke and a fake. Everyone continued eating. "Sting? Why are Lucy and Natsu pretending to be me and you? And then pretending to get married?" asked Erina. She sighed. The REAL waiter came and took their dirty plates. "That was amazing. How much is it?" Erina asked taking out her money.

"I'm paying. It's okay I will." Sting said. Erina sighed and put back her money. They paid and their table was clean. Erina stared out the big window. Magnolia was so pretty. It was night. She sighed and looked at the window more.

"Erina? I was meaning to ask you something." Sting said and fidgeting around. Erina looked at Sting. "Yea? What is it?" asked Erina. Sting stood up and kneeled on one knee.

"This can't be happening right now..." Erina whispered. Sting took out a white box.

"Erina. I know I haven't given you much attention in the past few weeks but still know I love you. I love you as my girlfriend. But now... I will love you as my wife." Sting opened the box to reveal the ring that Erina saw when Sting confessed his love. The. Same. Exact. Ring.

"Will you marry me?" Erina was crying.

"Yes! Of course! I would do anything to marry you!" Erina said. She pounced on Sting which made them fall to the floor. Everyone clapped happily. Lucy and Shevy ran to Erina and hugged her. "I'm so happy!" Lucy and Shevy said.

Rogue walked in dressed all fancy and walked over to Sting. "Was it terrible like you said it was going to be?" Rogue asked. Sting smiled and nodded his head no. "Told you."

Sting put the ring on Erina's finger. The girls talked about all these things.

... Marriage! ...

The marriage was at a garden. A beautiful fairy garden. Lucy picked it out. She thought it was pretty to have flowers everywhere. Erina was putting a white Lillie in her bun. "Done!" Erina smiled triumphantly. Everyone was waiting for her.

Reiko and Amanda was there. Somehow Reiko seemed really down. Erina nodded her head no and focus the problem at hand. The wedding! The organs played and when she walked out she couldn't believe how beautiful it was. Nowi and Lissa threw white flower petals on the ground. Erina walked down the aisle. Beautiful.

She walked in front of Sting. They smiled.

 **Just going to skip everything. BLAH. BLAH, BLAH!**

Sting and Erina celebrated at Fairy Tail with Sabertooth with them. "Party Time! Beer! Yes more!" Cana said drinking all the beer. Lucy and the other girls were talking with each other. Erina and Sting were talking wit Yukino and Rogue. "Ugh. Shevy said she needed to go to the bathroom even though I can see her clearly over there." Rogue said pointing at the group of girls.

"Shevy's like that. Nice wife." Erina said giggling. Then the light dimmed. Erina looked up on stage to see the group of girls. "NOOOOOOO. Not this..." Erina said face palming.

"Okay Everyone! Just to let you know, Erina's real lucky to get the guild master as a husband. Can't wait to see their kids." Lucy said and winked at the newly wedded couple. Erina hid her face from the embarrassment.

Sting laughed. Yukino looked a little upset but decided to be happy today.

Erina just noticed that all their outfits were the same with each of their personal favorite colors.

Erina then ran off who knows where. The music started playing.

 _*Lucy*I want you to love me  
Like I'm a hot guy._

 _*Shevy*  
Keep thinkin' of me  
Doing what you like._

 _*Juvia*  
So boy forget about the world  
cause it's gonna be me and you tonight_

 _*Levy*  
I wanna make you're bed for ya  
Then Ima make you swallow your pride._

The girl sang Only Girl by Rihanna. **I don't own that song. Rihanna does. Thanks.** Then all of a sudden A voice filled in. Erina walked on stage with a microphone and dressed just like the girls.

 _*Erina*  
Want you to make me feel  
Like I'm the only girl in the world!Like I'm the only one that you loveLike I'm the only one who knows your girl in the world!_

 _*Everyone*  
Like I'm the only that's in command  
Cause I'm the one who understands  
How to make you feel like a man_

 _Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the I'm the only one that you'll ever love  
Like I'm the only one that knows your heart_

 _Only One!_

The girls sang while everyone clapped to the beat. They all sang the best they can. In the corner of her eye she saw Sting cheering her on. He was back to normal. Erina continued to sing her up most best.

The song ended and the girls ran to their husbands. "How was it? I chose the song!" Shevy said. Erina was still humming the songs tune. "Erina. Erina!" Erina snapped out of her thinking. "What? I like the song. There." Erina said. Shevy smiled and nodded. For the rest of the day they all sand and danced. Erina and Gajeel even did a duet together!

Erina loved how her wedding turned out. Amazing.

 **Woo! Yay! I wrote a little more thank usual. Hope you like it! Sorry in advanced if there are typos. Hee Hee! Bye!**


	27. Birthday? Pt 1

**This is the last chapter everyone! Hope you enjoy it.**

"Yo, mom? A letter came in this morning." Aidan said. Aidan was Erina and Sting's son. He handed a letter to Erina in which she opened it. "Huh. I guess it's the princesses birthday and the king wants to invite us. You wanna go?" asked Erina putting the letter down.

"Mommy! I want to go! Can't I go?" asked Melissa. Melissa was Erina and Sting's daughter. "You guys can go if your dad wants to go." Erina replied finishing up breakfast. Melissa pouted.

"Whatever. I'm not the ball type. I rather stay home." Aidan said. Erina rolled her eyes. "Aidan, stop acting like an emo teenager." Erina said. Aidan laughed. Melissa giggled. "Yea, yea. I'm only 15." Erina smiled. She stood up and put her dirty bowl in the sink. "Let me ask your dad." Erina ran upstairs. She walked to her room and opened the door.

"Sting?" Erina sat on her bed. Sting was still sleeping. "Sting. A letter came in today. It's the princesses birthday today. Wanna go to her ball?" asked Erina. Sting grunted and turned the other way.

"No? Yes? Tell me." Erina said laying down. Sting didn't answer. She sighed and got up. "I'll go." Sting said. Erina rolled her eyes and smiled. She walked down. "We're going." Erina said. Melissa celebrated. It's not the only time they went to the ball.

"Mom do we have to wear formal clothes?" asked Aidan putting the bowl in the sink. Erina thought for a minute. "No. Just wear jeans and a shirt. You too Melissa. Your not going to wear your dress." Melissa celebrated. Her dresses were a little too tight. The kids ran upstairs to their room to change.

Erina walked upstairs to find Sting wearing a red flannel and jeans. "Oh? Dressing up little princess?" asked Erina smirking.

"No. But I know who will dress up." Sting said smirking at Erina. She rolled her eyes and changed into leggings and shirt. She tied her jacket around her waist. "When is the ball?" asked Sting.

"4. It's noon." Sting nodded and walked to Melissa's room. Melissa was a daddy's girl. Erina walked to Aidan who was fixing his blue hair. "Boy, looking handsome for the girls?" Erina asked smirking.

"Mom. Please. NO." Aidan said laughing. Erina smiled and walked over to Melissa's room. Melissa was still picking out an outfit with Sting sleeping soudndly on her bed. She smiled and knocked on the door. "Melissa, sweetie, no need to get the guys yet. You're only 11." Erina said. Melissa laughed and grabbed a purple shirt and leggings.

"Yea mom. TOTALLY." Erina laughed. Sting got up and yawned Melissa? You done?" asked Sting.

"No. You need to leave first." Melissa said. Sting and Erina walked downstairs, waiting for the kids to be done. Aidan came down and then Melissa. "Finally you kids are done. Come on we first have to go to Sabertooth." Erina said putting on her shoes.

"Okay. Mom can I ride your skateboard?" asked Aidan. Erina looked at him.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Why can't I?"

"... ... ... Fine! Make sure you don't break it." Aidan grabbed Erina's blue skateboard. The paint is slowly chipping off. One suprising thing is that the Sabertooth insignia is still on the bottom. Aidan ran outside and rode on it. Melissa got on the two rode to Sabertooth. Erina and Sting trusted them to walk alone.

"My. They are so big." Erina said. Sting agreed. They walked to Sabertooth. "Sting? What happens when we die?" asked Erina. Sting looked at her. Erina was looking down.

"No. It won't happen. I promise you. If we die I'll still be with you." Sting said. Erina sighed. They arrived at Sabertooth. Aidan and Melissa were already talking with Aaron and Luna, Rogue and Shevy's kids. They were also talking with Kimberly, Yukino and Rufus's daughter.

"Dad! Are Aaron, Luna, and Kim coming to the ball?" asked Aidan. Sting shrugged. Then Yukino came. "Hello there Sting, Erina. Sting you have some paperwork. Rufus and I helped you with some." Yukino said smiling.

"Thanks." Yukino smiled and walked over to where the kids were. Sting kissed Erina on the forehead and head over to his office. Erina smiled and walked over to the kids with Yukino.

"Mom? Are we going to the ball?" asked Kimberly. Yukino shrugged.

"BOO!"

"Oh my god! Shevy!" Shevy smirked at succeeding at scaring Erina. "You hear about the ball?" asked Shevy sitting. The girls nodded. "All wizards can attend so Yukino you can go." Shevy said. Yukino nodded. The girls talked until it was around 3.

"Huh. Sting's not done. I'm going to go check on him." Erina said. She walked over to his office and opened to see Sting finishing up the paperwork. "Done! Oh hi Erina." Sting said. Erina laughed at his cuteness and walked over to him.

"It's almost four. We gotta go." Erina said standing next to him. "Okay. I'm done. Let's go." Sting stood up and kissed Erina and left the office. "DAD! Can we go now?!" Aidan said excited.

"Whoa there kid. Yes we can go. Where's Rogue?" asked Sting. Aidan pointed to the table to where The adults were sitting. Sting walked over to Rogue. "Yo Rogue. Go to the ball with me." Sting said putting a hand over Rogue's shoulders.

"yea. Shevy's forced me to." Rogue said standing up. Erina laughed at him. "Wow Shevy! What a mean person you are!" Shevy smirked and nodded.

"Okay! Off to the train!" Luna said. The dragon slayers sweat dropped. Everyone laughed.

"Yukino? Do you mind letting us NOT ride the train?" asked Erina.

"Nope." The dragon slayers layed dead on the floor. Yukino giggled.

 **Sorry if it's so short. This is only part one. I'm busy here on the weekends. So I won't be writing for so long. Thanks for understanding. And sorry if there are typos.**


	28. Goodbye 2

Sorry, I came to check up on my account and it seems that I didn't announce my movement to places. The website is . The username is the same here. Navigirll101. See Ya there


End file.
